Broken Pieces
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: How fragile can a human heart be?with a tragic past,new life,broken heart, betrayal from the only one she trust, can he mend her soul with a broken promise...will his heart be enough or will he completely lose the only thing he consider his.
1. Chapter 1

**Glass Heart**

**Author's Note:**

This is my Get Backers fan fiction. I hope you'll all like it. I really pour my heart into making it. It was a fan fiction with four parts. Here is the first part. Enjoy reading.

-Raijutei no Babylon-

**Disclaimers: **

Sadly, I don't own Get Backers or any character in this fan fiction. Thank you!

* * *

_**Glass Heart: Tainted Past**_

Thunder roared, making a battered brown haired lass shiver in fear. It was dark, cold, and scary night in the Lower Town of Mougenjou. The girl tried to control the panic that is eating her. 'Cold…' she snuggles closer to her bended legs for more warmth. 'Ame' she thought, looking at the heavy pouring rain from where she sat. She tried to move but a sharp pain shot through her spine making her groan 'Such weakling' she thought bitterly.

"Okaa-san… Mika-chan…" Miyu muttered sadly. Her eyes went misty again thinking why she ends up here, scared and alone. Being a thirteen-year-old girl, all she ever wanted is a normal life with her family. Smiling recently at the thought, she is never normal… on the night of her thirteenth birthday, her father tried to murder her. If it wasn't for your beloved mother and younger sister, who ran in front of you shielding you from the gunshot your father fired, you could have died. Red Blood covered your face, Eyes wide from shock. Miyu shivered again at the memory of the previous night.

**Flashback**

Miyu entered their house humming a small tune. "Tadaima!" she called. Silence and darkness greeted her.

"That's weird, where could Okaa-san be?" she murmured as she walks toward their living room. There she found her father slouched in the sofa.

"Otou-san! I'm home…" she smiled and run to her father to give him a kiss, but her father shot him a death glare and before she could react, he slapped her forcefully.

"Otou-san!" Miyu cried terrified placing a hand on her slapped face.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your father! You're not my child!" he roared.

Tears began to form in her eyes. He hit her repeatedly sending her flying backwards and slam to the nearest wall. She can feel the rage and hatred radiating from her father.

"Otou-san… what are you saying? What's happening to you?" she managed to ask as she tried her best to stand up. The fearsome look of her father scared her as he advances towards her.

"I told you bitch! Do not call me your father! You are no daughter of mine! Son of a bitch!" he screamed as he gags her.

"O-t-o-u-s-a-n…." Miyu said pleading as she tried to escape her father's death grip.

"I should have known from the very start… your mother is a slut… she's a fucking slut!"

Anger flared in Miyu's eyes. She pushed her father away from her body with all her strength.

"Take that back! My mother is not a slut! Otou-san, what's happening to you!" she yelled breathing hard. Her father caught off guard and was somewhat shocked but then his hatred came back more fiercely and he walks towards her eyes glinting dangerously.

"The daughter of hell… I will have to kill you before you fully awakened… I have to eliminate you…"

Fear enveloped her being. She trembled at the sight of her father pulling out a gun from his pocket.

"Iie… Onegai… Otou-san… please don't…" she pleaded hoarsely.

"I should have killed you when you were young… I should have known you are a curse!" he said hatred radiating from him, his voice laced with anger and grief.

"What are you talking about?" she manage to ask, fear and confusion combined in her voice.

"We shouldn't have taken you way back then… if not only for my beloved Seiko's fondness of your mother she wouldn't have taken you and your slut of mother!"

"Don't speak of my mother in that way! She's not a slut! I don't understand what you are saying…"

"Your mother and my wife are best of friends… they grew up together in that blasted town of Mougenjou, what was it? Ah! Yes… Babylon! However, Seiko manage to run away from that monstrous place and met me… we live happily, until your mother came here beaten and almost dying caring a child in her arms. Asking my dear beloved Seiko to take you and love you as her own then your fucking mother died! Yes! Seiko is not your real mother but she treated you like her own, love you like you were our own child. I used to believe that too… but then… things started to get out of place. We tried, and tried and tried but we can't have a child of our own, it's either our child dies or Seiko gets ill. I never thought it would be your fault until finally she conceived Mika. We are a happy family… remember… not until last night… when your mother, my beloved Seiko said that she'll have to take Mika's life and offer my daughter's blood to you… for your sake… do you know how angered and frustrated I felt huh? Do YOU know!" he said with all the suspended emotions inside him.

By now tears are flowing down Miyu's eyes… realization hit her… they are not her true parents and she's not from this family. She's nobody.

"Now you know… I have to kill you… for you are the reason why my child have to die." He said.

"But why? Why do I need Mika's blood to be safe? I don't need her blood she's my sister!" Miyu asked.

"Old magic, devil's daughter…" he said with a sinister laugh.

"Seiko believes that if she offers Mika's blood to you then… you'll forever stay with us and that you'll be safe from the people that is after your horrible mother." He pointed the gun to her.

"Say goodbye to your life…" he fired the gun but deflected by a hand who grab her father's hand.

"Seiji! What do you think you are doing!" Seiko's voice is angry.

"Killing the son of a bitch" he said and tried to free himself from Seiko's grip.

"Otou-san! That's enough! Okaa-san!" Mika screamed from the hall.

Their father looked at Mika. "Stay where you are and do not come close to that damn girl! Stay away!" her father ordered.

Shock registered in Mika's angelic face. "Tou-san…"

"Get away from me Seiko… I have to get rid of the bitch…"

"NO! Miyu lives!"

"And what! Our daughter dies! Are you insane! Get away!"

"I'm not…" she's cut of by another blast this time her mother's face register shock. She fell on the floor dead. Seiji's eyes widen.

Miyu and Mika's eyes are wide and empty.

"OKAA-SAN!" "SEIKO!"

Mika ran to her mother and crouched beside her. "Okaa-san? Okaa-san? IIE!" Mika cried. Miyu tried to stand up but was too weak to even try, gathering enough strength to stand she began to limply head towards her dead mother.

Upon seeing her advances, Seiji got hold of the gun again but Mika stopped him.

"Tou-san enough… please…"

"NO! I'll shed her blood not yours…" he said. Mika cries and hold her father's bloody hand. Miyu was able to get close and was about to cling to her dead mother but Seiji flung her across the room and slam against the wall.

"This is your entire fault! You son of a bitch!" he snatch his hand away from Mika and pointed it towards her.

"NOW DIE! DIE!" he fired the gun. Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! And continuously fire!

Miyu closed her eyes and let the bullets get into her, it never came. She opened her eyes, she look up to find a body looming in front of her. Arms spread, shielding her. Her eyes register utter shock and disbelief.

"MIKA-CHAN!" she screamed.

After the unending gunshots, it finally came to its end. Silence. Great silence then an agonizing scream.

"NNNOOO!" then her father dropped the gun and was stunned to death.

Then another gunshot, her father's body fell on the floor dead.

Miyu's face covered with blood, Mika's blood she's immobile, eyes empty, terrified, and alone.

Her younger sister's body slumped in Miyu's body, that's when reality hit her like a block of hard bricks.

"Mika-chan…" she whispered her sister's name.

"Gomen onee-chan…Daijoubou?" she smiled worried and cough blood

"Daijoubou desu yo…" she answered her eyes glassy from tears.

Mika wiped it off her face.

"Yokatta… Don't worry onee-chan… " she said caressing her bloodied face.

"Mika-chan… I'll call an ambulance… hang on…" she make a move to stand up but Mika stopped her.

"Daijoubou nee-chan…" she said and closed her eyes in pain.

"Demo-"

"Shhh… Everything would be fine… just believe… Daijoubou…" she said and reached out for her hand.

"Onee-chan…suki…" and her hand dropped.

Miyu's eyes widen… she screamed. And blazing fire.

**End**

Tears made its way down her cheeks. 'Everything is not fine Mika-chan… I am all alone now… all alone…' she said. Thunder roared once more matching the remorse she's feeling. She closed her eyes and tried to make herself comfortable.

'Pity… look where am I now… in the dark alleys of this frightening town of Mougenjou…funny, I don't fear the place or do I resent it… on the contrary… I feel more at home…' she thought as sleep drag her and finally submitting to tiredness.

---

Agonizing pain in her sides wake Miyu from her slumber she groaned in agony.

"Look the little missy is awake…" said a goofy voice. Miyu opened her eyes and tried to distinguish the outline of the people looming above her when another kick landed on her stomach making her cough of blood.

"Was that too hard babe?" another voice said she dislike these people, no, she hated them.

"What do you want?" She squeaked enduring the pain of her body.

"We want to play… you don't mind? Do you?" said the malicious voice from earlier.

Miyu's eyes held fear. "No… please!" she tried to stop the men from touching her but she's too powerless. Tears leaked from her eyes.

A loud hum of thunder stopped the men of their assault.

"The thunder was too close… you don't think he is any way near here?" a nervous voice asked his companion making the others stiff.

'Who are they referring to?'

"Nah… he couldn't be here… we're not destroying anything are we… we're just having fun…" he said and began caressing Miyu's body once more this time more fiercely.

Miyu grunted in pain. Eyes closed tightly. Laughter and the other followed the man's pursuit of physical relief.

Miyu felt dirty… 'Please… anyone… Help me…'

Then the thunder roared a lot louder than before… like it was so near. Next to, it was a blinding light. And muffled screams.

Miyu opened her tired eyes and saw the men who tried to harass her flung to the side of the alley all dead.

"I did warn you… but you didn't hid my warning…" a cold voice said, but for Miyu it gave her a sense of security and warmness.

She cant clearly see the man's face. She tried to keep her eyes open as the man approached her. But her beaten badly gave up and lost consciousness.

**See you on the next chapter…

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Thank you for your time! Please send me a review… Domo Arigato!

-Raijutei-


	2. Chapter 2

**Glass Heart**

**Author's Note:**

This is my Get Backers fan fiction. I hope you'll all like it. I really pour my heart into making it. It was a fan fiction with four parts. Here is the second part. Enjoy reading.

-Raijutei no Babylon-

**Disclaimers: **

Sadly, I don't own Get Backers or any character in this fan fiction. Thank you!

* * *

_**Glass Heart: Living a new Life**_

Warmth surround Miyu. She felt like heaven. She opened her eyes to find herself in a room surrounded of fine fabric. She shifted her position and tried to sit up. A hand helped her.

"It's too risky for you too move. Your fractured bones are still in the process of healing, you know." A soft voice said. Miyu look beside her and saw a woman older than Miyu, smiling warmly at her, making her think of her mother.

"I'm fine" she said then gasped in pain shot through her side.

"I'm afraid you're not…" she said still smiling.

Ignoring the woman's comment, Miyu looked around her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"My room" the woman said.

"Sou…" Miyu said and bow her head.

Is she the one who saved her from those men? That can't be… Miyu was sure it was a man who saved her.

'Then who is she?'

Miyu was about to ask another question but the woman cut her off.

"Enough questions for now young lady… fill up your stomach and recover quickly… you've cause enough trouble to our leader…" she said smiling and proceed to feed Miyu. Miyu looked at her confused and was about to decline but the woman already pushed the spoon full of food in her mouth.

"He's restless you see… endlessly worrying over you… cold as he may seemed but he is as warm as a loving mother can be." She continued saying as she feed Miyu, her smile not wavering.

After hearing the word mother, Miyu's eyes glistened with tears.

"Gomen nasai… I- I… I d-didn't… m-mean… t-to… b-burden y-y-your l-leader…" tears flowing from her eyes.

The woman, caught off guard from Miyu clinging to her. She brushed Miyu's hair with her hand comforting the young girl.

"It's alright little one… it's alright… stop crying… Raitei will have my head if he heard you crying because of what I have said… I was only trying to make you smile."

Miyu nodded and sniff. "Gomen nasai onee-chan…"

"Sakura"

"Sakura-neechan"

"Better… now… will you give a smile…?" she said.

Miyu nodded and smile a bit. Sakura smile brightens.

Caressing Miyu's hair. "You look a lot lovelier when you smile, don't you know that? Smile more often will you?"

Miyu smiled once more. "I'll try."

"Now… off to dreamland young one… sleep well…"

"Arigato"

Sakura nodded.

Miyu fell into a deep slumber once again.

"Poor one… she must have gone through a lot…"

A knock.

"Come in…" Sakura said in a small voice.

A chocolate hair young boy entered the room.

"Sakura nee-chan… Raitei asks for your presence"

"Arigatoo Kadzu-kun…"

Kadzuki looked at the sleeping girl.

"How is she?"

"She's recovering fast for her own good… she just woke up a while ago… she's indeed a real beauty… even in her young age…" she said and led the boy out of the room.

They reach the VOLTS hangout.

All heads turn towards Sakura.

"How is the girl?" a dark hair man asked patting a lion beside him.

"Did she gain consciousness?" the older blonde-haired person asked.

"Did she say who she was and where she came from?" a computer whiz kid asked.

Sakura giggled. "One at a time minna…"

Kadzuki smiled.

"Raitei" she said and gave a courteous bow in front of a spike-blonde guy.

"Do tell Sakura… how was the girl doing?"

"She's doing well Raitei… in fact she just gain consciousness a while ago and was eager to move but her injuries are not fully healed so I asked her to stay put and rest which she gratefully followed. Don't worry much about her… she's faring quite well dear emperor…" Sakura said with a playful smile.

Shido chucked lightly.

Makubex turn around and giggled ever softly.

Kadzuki covered his mouth in a soft laugh while Juubei and Toshiki smirked.

Masaki smiled fondly while Teshimine looked amused.

Raitei raised a perfectly curved eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Playing innocent, are we emperor…" Sakura said smile widening.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he said looking away avoiding Sakura's eyes.

"Oh really? Then what is that… no let me re-phrase that… THOSE late night escapades to my room for? Huh your highness…" she said teasingly.

Everyone looked at Raitei with amused expression. Raitei stiffen.

"Nani!" he asked coldly. Everyone turn away from him smiling fondly.

"I'm just checking her condition… nothing more…"

"Oh… how about the touc---"

"That's enough… Sakura you may return to your quarters… and quit teasing me… I'm just checking her…"

"Hai… Hai… Oyasumi nasai Raitei"

Raitei nodded.

Sakura smiled.

"You can come and see her tonight if you want…" Sakura said with a teasing smile and disappear in the hallway.

"She's insane" Raitei muttered and looks at the sky once more.

---

Sakura opened her room; to her surprise, she found the bed empty. She panicked.

"Oh my! Where is she!" she exclaimed.

She's about to ran outside when she spotted a figure in the shadows.

"Little one is that you?"

No sound.

Sakura approached the figure. Miyu looked up.

"Onee-chan… I'm scared…"

Sakura sighed in relief. "Worry not young one… come here…" she said and Miyu move to hug Sakura.

"I feel so cold…"

Sakura helped her to bed and covered her with blanket.

"Feel any better?"

Miyu nodded.

"If you need anything… just tell me… ok?"

Miyu nodded.

Miyu was about to close her eyes when a knock on the door came.

Sakura looked at it and muttered a soft 'come in'. The door opened and a man's outline seen.

"I see you came to see her… good timing… she's awake…" she said smiling.

The figure went near the bed and stood beside Miyu's bed.

Miyu looked at him and recognized the man who saved him. She tried to stand up. He reach out to assist her. Sakura chuckled. He threw Sakura a glare.

"Arigatoo" Miyu murmured.

Raitei nodded.

"I'll leave you two for a while… Raitei… if you please…"

Raitei nodded.

When Sakura was out of the door. Raitei sat beside her bed.

"May I ask your name?"

"Miyu… Yamano Miyu" Miyu answered blushing a bit.

Silence.

"Ummm… Mr…?"

"Raitei… that's what people call me… but my name is Amano Ginji…"

"Ginji-kun… Arigatoo for saving me the other day…"

"Miyu-san… that was a week ago…"

"Eh!" Miyu exclaimed.

"A week ago!" she asked in disbelief.

"Hai… you're unconscious for six consecutive days… today is the seventh day…"

"Gomen nasai…" Miyu said bowing her head.

"For what?"

"For all the trouble I've caused you and your friends."

"Don't worry…"

Silence again.

Raitei pulled out a box from his pants and gave it to Miyu.

"For me?" Miyu asked.

"I think you should open it" he said.

Miyu smiled and opened the box.

It was a red ribbon with two sets.

"Kirei…" she whispered and ran her hand on the silk ribbon.

"Thank you…" Miyu said and looked at Raitei.

"You should rest now…" he said and begun to head towards the door when he heard Miyu muffle her tears.

Raitei looked back at her and walk to her side.

"Doushite?"

Miyu looked at him.

"A week ago… it was my birthday…"

Ginji looked taken aback.

"I never received any present… what I got is these… pain and loneliness…"

Ginji sat beside Miyu, grab her head, and place it on his shoulders letting her cry.

"Otou-san, tried to kill me… because I am a monster… he said that I'm from this dreaded place… that I am horrible like the place I was from… Okaa-san tried to stop him but was killed in the process… then he fired the gun… it wont stop…"

Miyu trembled; Raitei put his arms around him and comforted her.

"It was my Imotou she shielded me from the bullets killing herself in the process… now I am alone… cold and scared… I'm alone…" she cried pouring her heart.

Outside Sakura clasped her hand on her mouth careful not to make any noise, tears flowing from her face. She decided to leave but saw four people who are listening too. Kadzuki's eyes held sadness. Makubex shows grief as tears flow carelessly down his very young face. While Masaki and Shido where impassive but their eyes held sympathy and care. Sakura walked over Makubex and held him tightly.

Miyu's tears subsided. But her sorrow still overflowing from her being and Ginji hated it. He caressed her hair with care.

"It's alright… you're no longer alone… I'm with you… we are with you… you'll never be alone…"

Miyu nodded and snuggle closer to Ginji.

**Years passed. Miyu now a lovely girl at 18 Ginji in his 21st age.**

Miyu and Ginji's closeness grew and they were inseparable. Miyu loves everyone in VOLTS. She learn many things during the years.

She learned her powers, her ability to control fire and small amount of electricity. Her capacity to heal injuries and hypnotize using her two-colored eyes. The Four Gods of Lower Town regards her as their Empress. Why? Isn't Ginji's… Raitei's fondness enough to make them assume her as their Empress.

It was her 18 birthday and everyone was celebrating it, Miyu laughing from Emishi's horrible joke. Raitei watching quietly. Shido petting his animals, Masaki smiling fondly at everyone. Makubex still experimenting on equations and more. Kadzuki playing soft music from his strings. Juubei and Toshiki playing dodge the needle. Sakura knitting from a distance. Everything is in order.

Nighttime falls and everyone left for their quarters. Raitei offered Miyu a walk to her place of rest. Upon reaching the door, Miyu smiles to Raitei thanking him for the pleasant day and wishing him a peaceful night. Miyu was about to turn when Ginji stopped her and hand Miyu a small box.

"Are? Is this for me?"

"A birthday present"

"Thank you so much Raitei… This isn't a ribbon I presume I wont trade any other ribbon for the one's I'm wearing now…" Miyu said teasingly referring to the ribbons that hung arranged in her hair.

"Worry not then" he said quite smiling.

"Can i?"

"Of course… How then, would you know what's inside if you wont open it? You've not become a fortune teller, have you?"

"Careful your highness... that sounds like a joke…" Miyu said smiling.

"Whatever"

Miyu opened it. It was a pair of chains… a moon and star joined back to back. Miyu let out a small 'Oh my god'

"Do you like them?"

"Of course! Oh! Thank you Raitei!" she said and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah… Yeah… Let go" he said.

"Demo… why is it two?"

"Because… the other one is for me…"

"Eh! For you?"

Raitei nodded and get the other chain.

The glow of the moon illuminating the two from where the stood, gentle breeze blowing.

"I promise to keep you safe all the time… to always think of your happiness…" he said sincerely looking straight into Miyu's eyes, he held the chain to Miyu.

Miyu can feel tears forming and get the other pair of the chain.

"And I promise to always be safe to not worry you, I promise to be always happy as long as I am with you… heart and soul." She said and gave Ginji the chain. Ginji accepted it and drew Miyu close to him, and envelope her in a tight embrace.

After a few minutes.

"That's quite a confession my lady…" Raitei murmured letting Miyu go.

Miyu blushed. "The same with you your highness…"

Ginji laughed. Miyu loves it when Ginji laugh… he's so carefree and innocent.

"Now off to bed Miyu… I know you are tired…"

"Hai… Arigatoo"

Miyu was long gone, Raitei was still standing in front of her door. He raised the chain and murmured.

"For your safety… forgive me…" he said and closed his eyes.

**See you on the next chapter…

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Thank you for your time! Please send me a review… Domo Arigato!

-Raijutei-


	3. Chapter 3

**Glass Heart**

**Author's Note:**

This is my Get Backers fan fiction. I hope you'll all like it. I really pour my heart into making it. It was a fan fiction with four parts. Here is the third part. Enjoy reading.

-Raijutei no Babylon-

* * *

**Disclaimers: **

Sadly, I don't own Get Backers or any character in this fan fiction. Thank you!

* * *

**_Glass Heart: Betrayal of Promise (Broken) _**

Raitei looked at Mougenjou for the last time. Gripping the chain in his hand. He turned around. Walking away.

'Forgive me Miyu… I did promise but this is the only way…'

* * *

Miyu tossed and turn in her sleep. Her nightmare begun… her hair ribbon detangling from her hair and falling on the cold ground.

* * *

Raitei reached the café named Honky Tonk. He waited for the man that opened his eyes to the danger of his presence. He needed to talk to him, the café owner entertained him, and then the man he is waiting for arrived. 

They stepped out of the café and headed towards the bridge. Ginji looked at Mougenjou…

"I want to use my power to protect the people I care about… I no longer want to shed blood. I want a new life…" Ginji looked at his hands then look at Ban.

"Will you come with me?" he asked.

"Live a new life? Protect the one you care the most… sounds fun… alright" Ban said and shake hands with Ginji.

Ginji glowed and his perfectly spiked hair went to a lower messy spike fashion.

* * *

Miyu sat abruptly, panting, thin line of sweat run across her worried face. She felt Raitei vanished from Mougenjou. 'Could it be? No!' she thought and step out of the bed. She saw the ribbon Raitei gave her lying on the floor she kneel down and pick it up. Tears started to form. 

'Why? Not even a goodbye?' she crouched to the floor and weep.

Morning came and VOLTS members notice Ginji's disappearance. They looked for him in every part of Mougenjou. Nightfall came; they meet in their hang out.

"I've searched the whole Lower Town… he's not here…" Shido said.

"That's impossible!" Makubex said.

"I can not feel his presence any where in Mougenjou" Kadzuki said worried.

"That man! Since he showed up, Raitei begun to change." Shido said angrily.

Kadzuki looked away.

Makubex fisted his hands.

"I'll kill that bastard," Shido said angrily.

"He's coming back right? He'll never leave us right?" Makubex burst out tears threatening to fall.

"Iie…" a voice said from the shadows.

Miyu appeared with Masaki by her side.

"Miyu-san!" Kadzuki said and walks to her.

Masaki let Miyu go.

"I looked for her I found her in the gates of Mougenjou. Crying." Masaki explained.

"Miyu-san" Kadzuki said and assisted her. Miyu let go of Masaki and hug to Kadzuki crying.

"He's not coming back… He's not coming back to us," she cried.

Shido angrily balled his fist. Makubex went to Miyu and hugs her tightly

"Miyu-san…" he muttered and cried.

Shido looked at Miyu's tear-stricken face and made a choice.

"I'm going to look for him outside Mougenjou. I will bring him back. Don't worry Miyu-chan…," he said and pat the girl's head.

"Shido-nii…" Miyu muttered.

"Don't worry…" he said forcing a smile.

Miyu nodded and Shido proceed to hug her.

"Everything would be alright" he said.

Kadzuki look away. He knew how Miyu felt. He placed a hand on Makubex's shoulder then young lad wiped his tears and nodded.

Shido left Mougenjou, in search for Raitei.

* * *

Months passed and still no news from Shido. Kadzuki and the others are worried. 

Miyu is taking everything in a hard way, she lost weight, and her eyes were dull. Makubex tries to make her believe that everything would be fine.

On the 6th month Miyu finally snapped. She realized that Ginji would never return and she's now all alone once more. The cold night breeze blowing her brown hair as Miyu sit on top of one of those abandoned buildings in Mougenjou.

Moon shinning above her, it was full moon. Miyu held her flute and begun play it, putting her heart and soul to the song, hoping it would reach Ginji.

* * *

That time Ginji passed by the footbridge and heard a familiar song. He closed his eyes and thinks about the music… 'Sadness' 

**Flashback **

Miyu played the same tune during a cold night in Mougenjou. After the song, Ginji sat beside her on top of a building in Mougenjou.

"It's late Miyu… why aren't you in your quarters?"

"I'm not tired Ginji-kun…" she said looking at the moon.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Betsu ni" she answered and closed her eyes.

Ginji looked at the dark night in Mougenjou.

"Miyu"

She didn't answer him. Warm powerful arms wrapped around her, Ginji led her head on his chest.

"You are not alone… I am with you… we are with you… I hate seeing you like this…," he said quietly.

Still Miyu didn't answer. Few more minutes, Miyu finally spoke.

"I hate this feeling… but it won't go away…" Miyu said opening her eyes and looked at the full moon. Night breeze blowing making her shiver, Ginji tighten his hold on her and warmly said.

"We have our own shadows… we must learn how to fight it… don't worry every thing is going to be alright, I'm right beside you." He said.

Miyu nodded "Shinjiteru" and closed her eyes once more, "I guess I won't feel lonely anymore with you beside me… Arigatoo" she whispered and a small smile makes way to her lips.

**End of flashback**

"Oi! You seemed so far away. Something bothering you?" Ban asked standing beside him, bringing him back to reality.

He smiled "Iie… I just remember someone… ikkuso…" Ginji said and walked away.

* * *

**In Mougenjou**

Miyu went to bed without informing everyone or anyone. She became aloof to all even with Makubex and Kadzuki and it worries them.

That night Kadzuki made a decision; by any means, he'll bring Ginji-san back. 'For Miyu-san's sake…'

Miyu is fast asleep when Kadzuki entered her room and gave her forehead a tender caress and a soft kiss.

'Gomen nasai Miyu-san… I have to do this… I can't see you like this… I promise t bring your smile back…'

With that, he left the room and head towards the gates of Mougenjou, not looking back.

Miyu opened her eyes as soon as Kadzuki's out of her room 'Sayonara Kadzu-kun… Gomen for causing you more trouble… he's not coming back… whatever you do… he won't be coming back.' She closed her eyes again and a tear slipped down.

The next day. People of beltline learned the disappearance of Raitei and the two most powerful members of volts they attacked the lower town.

Masaki and Makubex trying hold them back with Sakura, Juubei, and Toshiki and other volts members but the beltline people planned the attack carefully and plan to take over the whole lower town.

Makubex gritted his teeth in annoyance. Masaki and Toshiki holding back the enemies both panting hard. When a blinding light appeared, when its gone Masaki, Toshiki and other volts members were gone.

They appeared in the headquarters.

"Nani! How did we get here?" Toshiki asked.

Masaki stood up but fell down again.

Feathers begun to fall from unknown source.

"Feathers" Kaoru muttered as a feather land on her palm.

"Minna" a soft voice said.

"Who?" Masaki asked.

Miyu said from Makubex's place, she stands up. "Gomen" she apologized.

"Well, well, well, it's our ever reliable empress…"

"Kaoru! Watch your mouth!" Juubei said annoyed.

Miyu stopped him. "Yamete Juubei-san… Kaoru-san Gomen nasai for getting you in trouble." She said lending Kaoru a hand.

"If only Raitei is here these wouldn't happen!" Kaoru slapped Miyu's hand away from her and glared at Miyu. Miyu's eyes were shadowed.

"Forget about that! We must fight! What would Ginji say he comes back and we are not able to protect our group? Huh? We must fight!" Masaki said.

Everyone agreed and they all went to fight.

Miyu looked at Makubex's sleeping form. She touched his bangs and bend down to whisper in his ears "Gomen ne… demo, I have to do this"

Miyu stood up and begun to walk away. Sakura stopped her.

"Where are you going Miyu-chan?"

"I'm going to keep Ginji-kun's dream safe…" she muttered.

"You're not planning to die… are you?"

"Wakaranai"

"Miyu-chan!"

"Gomen Sakura-neechan… you'll watch over Makubex for me ne? You're all he has now…" she walking away.

"Miyu-chan! Matte!"

* * *

Miyu raised her hand used her flames to fight their enemies, yet not killing anyone. She's also taking care of far offenses using her feather robe and making use of flute as a weapon. 

The fight continued until almost all volts members were down, Miyu's almost out of energy to fight hit the wall falling on the ground.

Miyu closed her eyes. 'There's only one thing left. Gomen ne minna… Ginji-kun…Sumimasen'

* * *

Ginji was eating and chatting with Natsumi at Honky Tonk. 'Ginji-kun Sumimasen' "Huh?" he stiffens. 

"Doushite Ginji-kun?"

"Arě! I thought I heard my name" Ginji looked at Natsumi and smiled

"Must be my imagination! Hahahahaha!" Ginji laughed. Natsumi smiled, Ginji took the chance to look at Mougenjou. 'Miyu…what's happening?'

* * *

Miyu stands up. Held her hand in an X-position in her chest, heaven's feather robe floating around her, she closed her eyes and she begun to glow and elevate. 'Gomen ne minna…' 

**Flashback**

Volts members were cornered, Ginji's starting to get annoyed. Miyu watched in Makubex monitor the fight with worried expression. When Ginji hit the wall and followed by other volts members, Miyu screamed. It was a tough fight but Ginji won't allow her to fight with them.

"I'm going…" Miyu announced.

"You can't… Ginji-san didn't allow you to-"

"I don't give a damn! I can't just watch here! While they fight in a loosing battle"

"He would be furious Miyu-san… please do understand his point…"

"To hell with his anger… I won't let anyone die! If he is too stubborn to let me fight, I don't give a damn!" Miyu turn to leave.

"Miyu-san! Matte!"

Miyu was gone. Her eyes were shinning gold. The last time she had her eyes shine this way was when her father tried to murder her. Her anger flaring and she's scared as hell. She went to the battlefield and reach it just in time. She was able to save them and finish the rest of the enemies using the same power she had released during her family's murder. Thunder, lightning, and fire. After that attack, she fell and lost consciousness. When she woke up… she saw Raitei beside her. She smiled and woke him up to find him fuming at her and her carelessness.

"Don't ever! Ever! Scare me like that! Miyu! Do you understand?" he said angrily.

"It's your fault! If you just allowed me to fight with you then I wouldn't have to act so carelessly!" she said annoyed.

"I don't want you to get hurt and look what happened! You almost died! You did not even think of what the others or I would feel if something happens to you! You act based on your own selfishness!"

Miyu was silent tears starting to form in her eyes.

Ginji noticed it, he sighed and calmed himself.

"Miyu" he said calmly.

"Iie… I'm not going to apologize because if I didn't arrive there on time… I would be one to suffer the lost… I can't just watch you and the others die… I just couldn't let that happen…" she's now in tears. She wiped it but still it won't stop from flowing from her eyes.

Ginji embraced her, she tried to pry herself out of Ginji's embrace but she's too weak, and she give up and weep in his chest.

"I don't want to be alone anymore…"

"Gomen Miyu… Gomen… it's just I don't want you getting hurt… you don't know how frightened I was when I saw you fell into the ground. How angry I am to let my guard down and make you worry… how happy I am to see you are safe from that stupid attack… how much I care… for you and for your happiness… please forgive me…"

Miyu closed her eyes and nodded.

"Just promise me never to use that attack again… promise me…"

"Why are you so worried? It was just the second time I used it…"

"That's why… you've use much of your life force and it would drain you if you use it one more time… Miyu, such great power lays such great consequence… you understand what I mean right?" Ginji said.

"Hai"

"Then promise me, that you'll never use that power again…"

"I can't… what if…"

Ginji cut off Miyu

"Please Miyu… think of how I would feel if you get hurt…"

"Ginji-kun"

Ginji run his hand through her hair. "Daijoubou Miyu… I will protect you…"

**End of flashback

* * *

**

"You are not here to protect us… so… I will protect them… for you." She whispered and opened her eyes, its shinning deep gold.

She spread her hands, blinding light enveloped the entire battlefield, and lightning, thunder, and fire consumed the place.

Makubex shudder in fear, he knew that power, that one great power that matches Raitei's… it was Miyu. Lightning struck.

"IIE!"

* * *

Kadzuki broke his glass. Kneeled down to pick it up when he accidentally cut himself while seeing Miyu's face. He stopped dead. "Miyu-san"

* * *

Shido's resting under the shade of a tree when a strong wind blows and the birds all flew away. He opened his eyes and looked at the sky. "Miyu-chan"

* * *

Ginji stopped talking; he felt a dreadful feeling run through his spine making him stand abruptly. His face registered shock. 

"Ginji-kun?"

"Oi! Ginji!"

"Doushite Gin-chan?"

Ginji's eyes were wide, blank, and terrified. 'This feeling… no… not this feeling'

He broke into ran, out of Honky Tonk, he ran and ran. Ban still clueless followed him.

"Chotto matte! Ginji! Ginji!" Ban followed a fast running Ginji. He looked ahead and saw that he's running towards Mougenjou. He saw lightning and thunder clasp near Mougenjou, he knew something's not right.

"Kuso! What's going on… what's happening there?" he ran faster.

It begun to rain. Ginji kept running. Ban caught up with him and held him.

"What's going on!"

"Hanase! Hanase Ban-chan!"

"Calm down! Ginji! Snap out of it! Kuso!" he punched Ginji.

Ginji, thrown to the wall groaning in pain.

"Must get back…"

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"WAKARANAI!" he screamed and looked down.

Ban fell silent

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… Ban-chan… I just got a feeling. She needs me…"

"Who?"

"She… Miyu… she needs me…"

"Are you sure? You can't just go back if you're not sure. Everything you've tried to achieve would go to waste and hurt her more if you're not sure… you couldn't even control your emotion let alone your power! Think!"

"Ban-chan! Try to feel it again! If you are sure, she's in trouble… I will come with you. Do you understand?"

Ginji nodded and closed his eyes.

"From here you can feel her; I'm sure… feel it Ginji… think…" Ban instructed him.

"Ban-chan… too many… I can feel too many…"

"Concentrate Ginji!" Ban ordered. Ginji closed his eyes tighter. 'Miyu'

* * *

Miyu opened her eyes its back to its copper-brown color, her body floating in midair, she looked up the sky, rain pouring endlessly. 

"Ame?" she smiled.

'Ginji-kun… Daijoubou…'

Closing her eyes… Darkness followed.

* * *

'Ginji-kun… Daijoubou' a voice said. 'Miyu's voice… she fine…' 

"Yokatta" he whispered and opened his eyes.

"How was it?"

"She's fine… I heard her voice telling me it's alright…"

"Good"

"Arigatoo Ban-chan… I almost messed up."

"Yosh! Let's go back… Hevn's waiting…"

"Um!" Ginji nodded and looked at Mougenjou before turning and followed Ban.

* * *

"Miyu!" Masaki screamed catching Miyu. 

"Masaki-san… how's she?" Juubei asked.

"Let's go back… everyone! Stay alert!" Masaki ordered.

'Miyu you ahou… you're being reckless again… hang on… onegai… Miyu' Masaki thought carrying the unconscious woman in his arms.

He, Emishiand Juubei reached the headquarters to find Sakura, she ran to them.

"Prepare her room… Haiyaku!" Masaki said, Sakura nodded and run.

"Where is Makubex?" Juubei said to Masaki.

"He probably went to pick up Gen-san" he said placing Miyu on her bed.

"How is she?" Emishi asked

"Not good… her pulse is really low… life energy unsettled. Kuso… she's not thinking at all… she knew the consequence if she used that power again! Kuso!" Masaki said opening Miyu's clothes and checking her vital signs.

Then Makubex and Gen-san arrived and ordered everyone out of the room.

Hours passed. Gen-san went out of Miyu's room.

"We need to get her out of this room… do any of you know a place in Mougenjou that has a good amount of electric supply?"

"Hai, kedo… Naze?" Makubex asked.

"Miyu's body is not reacting to any kind of medication."

"NANI!" Masaki, Sakura, Juubei, and Emishi exclaimed. Makubex however remained shocked.

"She's fine… she's uninjured… demo her life force is really low…"

"What are you trying to tell us?" Masaki said.

"She's in a coma"

"Oh god!" Sakura gasped.

"That can't be!" Juubei said.

"Is that a joke… well it's not funny… Gen-san… you're a terrible joker…" Emishi said.

"But her body reacted with electric flows. If we could rest her in a place, where electricity flow is abundant, then maybe, eventually… she'll wake up… but I can not promise when… or should I say… if it would work at all…"

"Ojii-san…"

"Gomen nasai"

Makubex balled his hands. Eyes shadowed. "Miyu-san"

"Makubex" Gen-san said.

"Urusei!" he screamed and ran.

* * *

"I'll change out future… I swear… I'll make them pay… I'll control Mougenjou's future…" Makubex said. 

Months passed and turned to years. Two years to be exact.

Makubex stole IL and planned to make nuclear bomb to vanish completely the entire Infinite City.

* * *

While Ginji and Ban was hired to get the IL back. With the assistance of Shido, Kadzuki, Himiko and Akabane. 

"I control the future of Mougenjou… that's my answer Ginji-san" Makubex murmured as he continuously solves equations in his computer. He paused and looked at his side where a large couch surrounded by cloth is situated.

A woman with brown hair lies there, sleeping, for as long as two years…

"Miyu-san…"

Her hair, neatly done in a bun on her right. On her neck lies, the chain Ginji gave her. Symbolizing his promise that he broke…

On other parts of her body are wires connected to different parts of her system.

She continuously sleeps… not knowing when to wake up…

And waiting for HIS return…

* * *

The Get Backers neared Mougenjou's gate. 

"This is it..." Ginji said with a smile.

"Sou" Ban said.

"Minna! Ikkuso!" Ginji said full of enthusiasm.

Kadzuki and Shido exchange glances and followed Ginji.

Before they fully enter Mougenjou. Ban spoke.

"Oi! Ginji… make sure not to loose yourself… wakarimasu?"

"Wakarimashita!" Ginji said smiling.

"Ahou" Ban muttered.

**See you on the next chapter…

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for your time! Please send me a review… Domo Arigato!

-Raijutei-


	4. Chapter 4

**Glass Heart**

**Author's Note:**

This is my Get Backers fan fiction. I hope you'll all like it. I really pour my heart into making it. It was a fan fiction with four parts. Here is the fourth and last part. Enjoy reading.

Thank you!

-Raijutei no Babylon-

* * *

**Disclaimers: **

Sadly, I don't own Get Backers or any character in this fan fiction. Thank you!

* * *

_**Glass Heart: Bringing Back the Pieces

* * *

**_

**Kagoshima Yukari- **_she has deep connection to Midou Ban's past. She's the __one born to protect him, she's the guardian of the serpent bearer, and unfortunately, Ban left her because he chose to save the children of fate, causing the Kagoshima's murder.

* * *

_

The Get Backers reached Makubex's room; they saw Kagami leaning against the wall.

"Welcome… Your mission ends here… the lens resides behind these doors… also with the man behind it…"

"Don't get on our way…" Ban warned.

"I am not going to… all I am here for is to simply observe…"

"Bastard…"

"Well then… go on… enter…" Kagami said.

Ban and company stepped forward but there was a shield.

"What the hell!" Ban exclaimed.

Suddenly a wide white light surround the ground and strange carving appeared.

"What's this!" Shido asked.

"Protecting spell… demo… how…" Ban exclaimed.

He stepped forward then he stiffens his body refused to move.

"Nani! That only means one thing…" he muttered in shock.

A sound of laughter echoed in the room.

"Konnichi wa" Yukari said slowly emerging from the floor carving. Wearing all white miko clothes holding a staff and floating mirror.

"Kagoshima!" Ban exclaimed.

"Who is she Ban-chan!" Ginji asked.

"What are you doing here! I thought-!" Ban asked but was cut of by Yukari's attack he immediately blocked it.

"What are you trying to do kill me?"

Yukari smiled and nodded. "Hai"

"N-Nani!" Ban was shocked.

"Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth… attack!" Yukari sent her attack.

Everyone dodged.

"What's happening to her, isn't it that Kagoshima's are all dead… they were murdered by your mother… that's what you told us? Then why is a Kagoshima standing in front of us, most importantly, attacking us!" Himiko asked avoiding the attack.

"Yukari! Yamete! I don't know what's happening here… this couldn't be!" Ban said.

"What's wrong minna? Attack!" Yukari exclaimed.

Akabane didn't dodge instead he countered it.

"If this is the case… I have to eliminate you."

"NO! Don't even dare Jackal!" Ban said stepping in front of Yukari.

"Look out! Ban!" Himiko yelled. Ban looked behind him and saw Yukari's attack it's too late to dodge it. Ban's hit and kneeled because of the impact.

"Did that hurt, Midou?" Yukari asked smiling.

"You're insane Kagoshima!" Himiko opened her flame poison and attacked Yukari.

"Dame! Himiko!" Ban shouted.

Himiko haltered. "Demo Ban…"

Yukari attacked Himiko and before she knew it, she hit the wall.

Yukari laughed.

"Pathetic bitch… get up…" Yukari said and pointed her staff towards Himiko's fallen body. Ban was not able to predict Yukari's next movement; it's too late to counter it.

"Himiko!" Ban screamed.

**Explosion**

Kadzuki was able to counter Yukari's attack, he's poised in a Fuuchoin Technique.

Yukari laughed. "Sugoi… now counter this…."

"Lightning come forth!" Yukari raised her staff; lightning volts struck her staff and sent it to Kadzuki and Himiko. Himiko and Kadzuki's eyes widen. Himiko gasps and close her eyes.

Lightning hit lightning.

Ginji's hands, was raised.

"Yamete! Kagoshima-san! Onegai! We don't know why you're doing this… demo… can we just talk about it?" Ginji pleaded.

"What if I don't want to talk about it?"

Ginji looked taken aback.

"ENOUGH!" Ban screamed.

Yukari looked at Ban and smirked. Akabane is ready to fight.

"That's useless Midou! She's clearly out of her mind…" Shido said and attack.

"Shido! No!" Emishi said and tried to stop Shido but both flew out of Yukari's barrier.

"What was that?" Akabane asked.

"Protecting Spell…" Ban muttered.

Kadzuki's assisting Himiko.

"Daijoubou?"

"Hai"

Emishi growled.

"Yukari please… stop it! Can't you remember me?" Ban said.

"I do remember you… you left me and let them kill my family and me… I hate you!" Yukari screamed summoning another attack.

Ban had no choice but to fight Yukari.

He stepped in front.

"Be careful Midou… She's not in control of herself…" Emishi warned. Ban nodded.

Yukari smirked.

"Shut your mouth lousy joker! Lightning!" Yukari said and attacked Emishi.

Ginji countered her attack.

"Yamete!" Ginji said.

"Ban, do something!" Himiko said.

Ban clenched his fist.

'What am I going to do!' Ban thought.

Yukari attacked Ban. Because he is space out, Ban wasn't able to dodge it. Emishi blocked it was thrown to the wall. His previous injuries hurt he lost consciousness.

"Emishi!" Ginji, Shido, Kadzuki, and Himiko yelled.

Ban was too stunned to move.

Yukari snickered. "How's it? I'm sorry joker… you got in my way…"

"Why! Why are you doing this?" Ban asked eyes shadowed.

"Why do you care? Can't I do what I want? Is it a must to have a reason in everything one should or would do?" Yukari asked still wearing that sickening smile. Ban frowned.

"I need to understand… I need to know…" Ban said.

Everyone stepped aside, all of them knew its better to step aside even Akabane remained silent.

"I am in no mood to tell you stories Midou… let's finish this up… shall we?" Yukari said and raised her staff. The mirror suddenly brighten, Yukari smiled.

"Light as feather, stiff as board… Light as feather, stiff as board, Light as feather as stiff as board" Yukari chanted repeatedly. She levitates higher, unseen wind blowing her short raven locks."

"Powers of the four elements be, surrounding and protecting me. In light of day or dark of night. I am protected by your might. Earth, Water, Fire and air… Where ever I shall do you shall be there, and as my will… so mote it be!" she chanted and the seal on the ground brightens more and covered her.

"Now… I shall dismiss all of you… to the world of unending dreams… illusions… lies and death…" she said and pointed the staff to everyone.

"Let the object of objection, become but a dream…as I cause the seen to be unseen…" she said and the mirror glowed bright. Too bright, that everyone shielded their eyes.

Before the unknown light totally engulfed them, Ban looked up, his eyes bore emotions never in his entire life did he show. Yukari smiled evilly.

"Sayonara Midou Ban…" she whispered and close her eyes as the light swallow him completely.

* * *

**Spell Universe**

Kadzuki

"Ugh" Kadzuki moaned in pain he tried to open his eyes to see a place very familiar to him.

"Where am I? How did I get here…?"

Flashback

"_Now… I shall dismiss all of you… to the world of unending dreams… illusions… lies and death…"_

end

He heard footsteps. He readied himself and turn around his eyes widen.

"Chotto matte Juubei-kun!" 13-year-old Kadzuki said

"Haiyaku!" Juubei said.

Young Kadzuki was able to catch up with 16-year-old Juubei.

Kadzuki smiled at the sight both he and Juubei is showing.

The two went to a garden full of flowers. Kadzuki busied himself picking up flowers and making them into a necklace. He gives one to Juubei and make another two for his mother and father.

Chatting and having fun. The two lost track of time, it was almost dawn and Juubei decided to go home. The two headed for home, but in their way, they walk into a noodle vendor and decide to have dinner there since it was already late.

After filling their stomachs, they headed towards the Fuuchoin School where they lived.

Arriving at the front gates, everything seems to be fine… except for the eerie silence.

Young Juubei opened the house's door, his eyes widen. Young Kadzuki gasped. In the front door were dead Fuuchoin students.

Kadzuki began to shake; his eyes bore fear and sad memories.

"What's happening? Iie…" he murmured.

"Honou-san! Makino-san!" Juubei said and looked at the bodies. Kadzuki's trembling obviously scared.

"J-Juubei-kun…" he stammered.

Juubei looked at Kadzuki and walk to him holding his hand.

"Don't worry… I won't let anybody harm you…" he promised.

"I'm scared…"

"Don't be…"

"Hahaue… Chichi…" Kadzuki muttered.

"They are with my parents don't worry… They are safe…" Juubei said reassuringly.

"Hai"

"Let's go find them"

"Hai"

The two ran. They used the secret passages of the house to reach the fourth floor where they believe their parents were.

"They should be here…" Juubei said. They heard footsteps, Juubei immediately pulled Kadzuki into a safe place.

"Be quiet…" Juubei said and Kadzuki nodded.

"Find them! Find them! Kill them all… Don't leave anybody living!" said a male.

Juubei clenched his hand Kadzuki looked petrified.

'Maybe they are looking for our parents… what I shall do…'

After making sure, the footsteps were gone.

They came out of their hiding place.

They are about to walk when a hand caught them Juubei was about to fight but a hand in his mouth stopped him. Same as Kadzuki. They were pull inside a vacant room.

"Okaa-san!" Juubei muttered in shock and relief.

"Kakei-san…" Kadzuki said with a small smile. Kakei-san gave them a thin smile.

"Juubei… listen… I don't have much time… leave this place… look for Sakura and give her this paper… she'll know what to do… you leave with Kadzuki-sama… take care…"

"No! I'm not leaving with out you… or Otou-san!" Juubei said.

Kakei-san sighed.

"We can't do anything… and you have no choice… take Kadzuki-sama to our lady… she's at the Lagoon House… with your sister…"

"How about you?"

"I know what to do… Juubei… do remember our destiny…our goal… keep every Fuuchoin alive…understand?"

"Hai"

"Go"

"Hai!"

The two went to the Lagoon house. Juubei guarding the door and talking to Sakura. Sakura left.

"Hahaue!" Kadzuki yelled and hugged his mother. Fuuchoin-sama hugged her son.

"Hahaue… I'm scared."

"Don't be… you are trained… now that you've mastered Fuuchoin style… this are yours…" giving Kadzuki two bells.

"I only should have one… right? Why two?"

"Your father's and mines…"

"Nani! Why! Where's Chichi!" Kadzuki said tears threatened

"Kadzuki… You must go…"

"No!"

"You have to… for the sake of our school and our family… for that reason you have to live."

"Hahaue!"

"Go!"

"NO!"

Juubei barged in.

"Kasumi-sama! The house is on fire! We need to leave!"

"Juubei… guard my Kadzuki… will you…"

Juubei's a bit taken aback.

"Kasumi-sama"

"I believe in you…"

"Hai"

Fuuchoin-sama assisted them to the back gate.

"Go!"

"Hahaue!"

"Juubei… Go!"

Juubei dragged Kadzuki.

"Hahaue… I don't know where to go…"

"Mougenjou" Kasumi said and turn back to the blazing building.

"Hahaue!"

"Let's go Kadzu! We have to… We have to…" Juubei said dragging Kadzuki away.

This time Kadzuki was in tears. Why do he have to see it all once again… his mother… father… their school… their clan… he was about to slumped in the floor.

People have dark pasts… we have to live and accept it… move on… life is short and we must live it to the fullest… if there is life… there is death it is part of it so it comes with it… death is something we can't stop… but still… life is beautiful, you have good memories to remember, bad memories to keep you strong and friends to keep you in good company… I am your friend… right?

Hai

Good! Then don't worry… I'll be here… I'll accompany you…

Arigatoo

"Something's better of forgotten…"

Welcome to Volts… it's nice to finally, have you here…

I am honored Ginji-san

We're friends… and friends fight together

Hai

"Friends fight together… Minna…" Kadzuki said. His determination is back.

'Past is past and Miyu's right… Something's are better of forgotten… Arigatoo Miyu… you saved me this time… demo I have a feeling I'll be seeing you… soon…'

He stood up. He noticed that zombies are walking towards him as the illusions change.

"We'll have to see who shall win…"

Shido

"Where in the world am I?"

Shido was walking along an isolated path. He came across an injured man. His eyes widen

Injured Shido was walking, he walked passed him.

"That was me… how!" Shido muttered.

He looked back and saw the man with his features walk towards a big manor.

"That house! That's Akutsu's mansion… what?"

The injured Shido stumbled in the gates.

"That's… the first time…I… what's happening here…"

Then sound of a violin playing.

"That's…" he said and looking around where the sound came from.

'The forest' Shido ran to the forest.

Stopped in a clearing and saw Madoka bathe in the moonlight playing her precious violin.

"Madoka…"

Suddenly red blazing evil eyes surrounds the forest.

"What!"

Out of nowhere, wild boars and animals attacked Madoka. And in front of him.

He stood there shaken, eyes wide.

Madoka fell, blood covering her face. Shido attempted to move, but his body won't budge.

"M-Ma-Madoka…" he whispered.

Madoka grunted in pain and looked at Shido's direction…

"Shido… Why didn't you protect me?" Madoka said blood coming out of her mouth.

She can't see me… how did she knew I am here.

"It doesn't matter… Shido… I trust you…"

Shido's body leaned against a tree.

'I'm seeing a nightmare… this cant be true… Madoka…'

Snakes crawled unto him. Suffocating him. He fell to the cold ground. His vision blurring.

"Madoka"

If you die…I'm going to be sad… isn't that good enough?

"Ginji"

I know… you'll find that woman who can crack that ice-cold heart you have… I just knew it… and you'll never know it yourself… (Laughs) you'll be hopelessly in love and you won't know it…

Shut up Miyu…it's annoying

Sure… but trust me… that woman will keep you sane and kicking!

Sure… Sure… When hell freezes…

Laughs

"Miyu"

I want to play a music will you listen to it. With your friends?

Are animals allowed in hall?

No, Demo- We'll find a place

Shocked

Madoka playing violin

You can stay here if you want… I won't mind the company…

Honto?

Hai…

Hey… will you play for me?

Hai

I'll protect her even with my life…

"Madoka… I promised… I promised." He tries to open his eyes.

He stood up.

"I won't be defeated by illusions again…" he said.

Akabane

"What is this place?" Akabane muttered as he walks towards a small alley.

Out of nowhere, scalpels attacked him. He gracefully dodged it.

Akabane smirked. "Come out" he said coolly.

From the shadows, clones of Akabane came out wearing the same evil smile and killing aura.

"My…my… look what we've got here…" the true Akabane said.

All the Akabane clones smiles evilly at him and summon their scalpels.

"This is interesting…" the true Akabane said.

"Indeed" the clones said and attacked Akabane. He dodges and counters their attacks. Seeing a chance, he attacked one of the clones. His eyes widen because he too was cut by unknown thing in the same place he attacked his clones.

"What the hell-" he muttered.

Evil laughs from the clones. All of them saying

"How does it feel being played…?"

Akabane's smirk is long gone as he dodges his clones' attacks.

'If I attacked them, I'll have the same injury… how come…'

He's fed up in dodging and decided to attack. He used his unbelievable speed, and killing all four clones with his trademark killing style, the carving of letter "J" at the back.

He smiled "How's that copycats…"

Then his back burned in pain as if he's in pain having a carved letter J in his own back.

He knelt in pain. Laughs from the remaining clones

"See Jackal… you can never defeat us… for we are you and you are us… How's that?"

More laughter from his clones. Of all the things, Akabane hates it's being the center of laughter… mocking laughter.

"I'm not yet through…"

He raised his hands and cried. "Bloody rain!"

From the sky comes uncountable scalpels as if is raining. It hits the clones in deadly accuracy.

All disappeared. Akabane smirked "I won…"

Then his whole body becomes numb.

"Nani!"

Then million's of scalpels plunged themselves in Akabane's body. Making him bled and lands on the ground eyes wide and shocked.

Evil laughter rang all through out the place.

"I die… you die... that's your fate…" the mocking voice said.

'How did this happen…?' Akabane thought. Then on the shadows, he saw light flicker. His eyes narrowed.

He tried to stand. "You almost got me there…" he said scalpels in hand.

"Enough of this game…" he said and releases his scalpels it hit the shadows and the whole place broke like shattered glass.

Yukari smirked. "Welcome back… did you like your dream?"

"Yare… Yare… that was quite a game… I am impressed." Akabane said looking straight at Yukari. Yukari laughed.

Himiko

'Where in the heck I am?' she thought. She's walking in an empty house hall.

She heard crashes it comes from the above floor.

'This place seems familiar… but I can't fully remember it…'

More crashes from above. Himiko walked in the stairs. She came to the next floor.

"That's odd… it's like the other floor…" she muttered. The crashes came from above the floor again. She continued to walk.

After long moments of just walking up the stairs, she reached the final floor and walk straight to the crashing sounds as she gets nearer she can hear it is a sound of battle/ fighting.

"Who in the right mind would be fighting in an empty room…" she uttered.

She followed the sound. The hallway seems to be so long. She's getting tired of walking but the hallway seems to not end. The sound of crashing its getting nearer and nearer but it seems very far.

"What's this place…? What's happening…? God's tell me…"

Finally, she walks to the end room. She's about to open it when her heartbeat sped up. Beads of sweat covering her face.

'What's behind this door? Why am I too scared to open it…?'

Then she heard voices.

"Finish me off… Onegai… Do it…" a male voice said.

"…" no answer from behind the door.

Himiko's eyes widen.

"That voice! ANIKI!" Himiko yelled opening the door. What she saw made her heart stop. Ban looking at his trembling hand. Yamato lying in the windows presumably dead.

"ANIKI!" Himiko screamed tears forming in her eyes.

This scene haunted her for years… this very scene is the worst day of her life.

"Doushite! Doushite!" Himiko screamed to no one as the room, engulfed by darkness.

Eerie laughter filled the dark room, Himiko fallen in the floor crying her heart out.

"Cry… Cry… that's all you can do… cry in pain…"

"Who are you?" Himiko said in a low muffled voice.

"No one."

"Show yourself…" Himiko said with a twinge of danger in her voice.

Laughter.

"Are you threatening me… young lady? You are no match for me…" said the voice.

"I don't give a damned! You're playing with my emotions and I can't forgive you!"

"Forgiveness is something I don't want from you…"

Himiko was startled.

"You hate me now… don't you lady poison? Go just right ahead hate me with all your heart and soul… I'll be more than pleased…" said the voice.

"Who are you! Why are you doing this!"

"Who am I? You should know…" said the voice.

_"Now… I shall dismiss all of you… to the world of unending dreams… illusions… lies and death…," Yukari, said._

"Kagoshima-san! Why are you doing this! Do you hate me that much! Why do you have to play with my past…"

"Yes I do… I hate you that much and more…" the voice said, and slowly from the darkness a human form. Yukari stepped out of the dark.

"Why?"

"You deserve to suffer… the same pain I felt… when…" she trailed off.

"When?"

"When the man I love left me and turn his back to me and my family to save your brother and yourself…"

"Who's that man! I can't understand."

"You'll never understand…" she began to disappear

"Matte! Kagoshima-san!" Himiko yelled.

"Die in this never ending darkness. Suffer the pain I felt… just die…" Yukari's faint voice said as she disappeared completely.

Himiko bowed her head. The scenes flashing back. 'I must fight it…she's just toying with me… all of this were lies… fight!'

Himiko said and opened her eyes and lookup. She held her flame fragrance and blew the whole darkness. Fire begun to swallow up the whole place.

Himiko opened her eyes. Kadzuki by her side. Looking at Yukari.

"Kadzuki-san!"

"Himiko-san… good thing you're able to fight the illusion…"

Himiko only nodded. "Where are the others?"

"Shido's tending to Emishi… Akabane's plotting something…I can't guess" Kadzuki answered.

Himiko looked at Akabane. He's smiling evilly.

"Where is Ban? And Ginji?"

"I don't know maybe they are still under the spell…"

Kadzuki helped Himiko up.

"Have you tried talking to Kagoshima-san to stop?" Himiko asked.

"Yes, it's no use…"

"She said she hates me… I cannot understand… I do not know her that much… I haven't done anything to her have I?" Himiko asked looking at Kadzuki.

"Honestly, I don't really know… all I know is Ban is a big part of her anger…"

"I see…"

Yukari smiled at Akabane once more. "You lose jackal… even how much you tried. You can't break my barrier… attempts are useless…" Akabane smirked "Naruhudo"

"Kagoshima-san, stop this! This is the one that's useless… we're not enemies…" Kadzuki said.

Shido stood up. "I don't know why you are doing this woman, but we can be your friends."

"Tomodachi? I don't need friends!" Yukari said laughing hard.

"She really can't remember any of us… except Ban and her grudge towards him"

"Only Ban can defeat her… save her none the less…" Himiko said.

Ginji

"Minna! Minna!" Ginji ran to the streets of Mougenjou. He doesn't have any clue how he get here.

"Ban-chan! Himiko-chan! Kadzu-chan! Shido! Akabane-san! Where are you guys!" Ginji yelled to the empty place.

He ran to an empty alley, making a sharp turn in the corner. He stopped dead in his track. Dogs, cats, rats and many more animals lying dead in the ground blood covering it.

"Shido!" Ginji yelled and ran. He again made a sharp turn and his eyes widen Shido and Kadzuki's body are beaten into pulp blood covered their bodies as they hang needles and strings streaked in their bodies.

"Shido! Kadzu-chan! IIIEE!" he ran to them and, unbinds them.

"Shido, open your eyes! Damn it! Kadzu-chan! Onegai!" Ginji pleaded. But its no use they are dead his friends are dead. Tears threatens to fall he remembered Ban and Himiko and Akabane as well.

He stood up and ran. It began to rain. He hated rain. Thunder clasping in the skies making Mougenjou darker and more evil.

He ran, ran, and saw a body in the cold ground drenched with rain.

"Himiko-chan!" Ginji screamed and approached the body. She was dead. With a hole in her heart.

"I must find Akabane-san and Ban-chan fast!" he said. And ran again.

He reached the gates of Mougenjou he opened it to find Ban and Akabane fighting.

"Ban-chan! Akabane-san! Yamete!" he said, he advances forward but he was frozen in his spot as Akabane's bloody sword impaled itself in Ban's heart.

"NNNNOOOOO! Ban-chan!" Ginji screamed as thunder and lightning roared in the sky.

He walk toward Ban's fallen body.

"Ban-chan… Gomen nasai…" Ginji muttered cradling Ban in his arms.

"It's not your fault Ginji…don't worry… I'll be fine… find her…"

"Find who?"

"That woman… Miyu…"

"How come--!"

"Go Ginji…"

"I can't leave you!"

Ban smirked. He put a piece of cigarette in his mouth. He's about to light it but can't move his arm.

"Can you light my cigarette…? I'm incapable at the mean time…" he said smirking.

Ginji's crying. "Ban-chan…" he said and lighted the cigarette.

"Ginji… find them… they need you…" Ban said closing his eyes. The cigarette falling from his lips and landing on the wet ground. Rain heavily pouring under them.

"BAN-CHAN! IIIIEEE!" Ginji screamed.

"Did you like my present Ginji-kun?"

"YOU! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" sparks covering him. How much he hates Akabane.

"The fun is just starting…"

"You're insane!" Ginji yelled with tears in the eyes and charged at Akabane.

"So true… Ginji-kun." Akabane and Ginji started their sparing.

Then Ginji and thrown to a wall.

"My...My… was that all the deadly Raitei no Mougenjou can do? Or I need to kill someone to fully revive you?" Akabane asked walking into the dark and out of it, dragging an injured Emishi.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Ginji tried to stand but, was attacked by Akabane's bloody rain.

"Poor Ginji-kun… watch this…" Akabane said and walk to a very scared Emishi's eyes widen as Akabane struck him with his bloody sword.

"NO!" Ginji screamed his tears getting in the way of his eyes.

"No more… no more… kill me if you must but please… no more…I cant take it anymore…" Ginji pleaded.

"No… there is more… do you think you can fool me? I know… you are trying to bribe me to leave the most precious thing for you…and kill you instead… why spoil the fun…"

Ginji's eyes widen. 'Miyu!'

Emerging from the dark Miyu's beaten body, slowly shown.

"Miyu!"

"Don't come close… Ginji-kun…or death will come upon her quickly…"

Ginji stopped dead.

"Don't hurt her… onegai…"

"Very well… show me what you've got to protect her…"

Akabane charged and Ginji fought with all he have.

Miyu's crying while watching she's telling him something but he can't hear it. He's too absorbed in his fight that he can't understand a thing she's saying.

Drawn away from each other Ginji breathing hard Akabane smiling evilly.

"No more Ginji-kun! I want more… show me more… show me the heartless killer in you…" Akabane said.

Ginji is breathing hard looking at Miyu's way. 'I'll protect you… whatever it takes…'

She shaking her head. Crying.

Ginji smiled sadly.

"I see… you're still holding back Ginji-kun…" Akabane said smirking.

Ginji's eye widen.

"I think we should dispatch her… don't you think Ginji-kun?"

"NO! Don't touch her! Not her!" Ginji said alarmed.

"Not her? And why is that?"

Ginji wasn't able to speak.

"Any last words for her?"

"NO! Jackal! Don't hurt her! Please! I am begging you! Don't hurt her!" Ginji begged.

"Yare… yare… the Raitei of Mougenjou begging for the life of a little pest… interesting…"

"Jackal…"

"No… I'll kill her! Bloody hurricane!" Akabane said and Miyu, covered with wind full of blood. Ginji can't see her anymore. He closed his eyes and sank on his feet.

He failed. He failed Ban-chan. Miyu-chan. And everyone… he is a failure…

"Miyu… Gomen nasai… Gomen…" Ginji sobbed.

He fell on the ground.

The tremendous wind was gone.

"Sugoi… Ginji-kun… why don't you look up? It's a beautiful sight…"

Ginji trembling looked up. His eyes widening, his heart stopping. In the middle of a blood-like snow his friends, Emishi, Shido, Kadzuki, Himiko, Ban, and Miyu, placed in a blood-like ice their bodies embedded in its sharp edge.

"MINNA!" he screamed and Akabane's laughter followed after.

Ginji collapsed in the ground tired and hopeless… 'There is no reason to live… Nothing to loose…' he thought.

He closed his eyes.

A drop of water his the ground.

Ginji-kun…

Who are you?

Guess who?

I'm not in the mood to guess…

Don't give up… we believe in you…

We?

You're friends…

My friends…?

Hai

I don't have any friends left… they left me…

They never did…

Huh!

Ginji-kun! I put my heart and soul unto you… I trust in you…

You are Mougenjou's Raitei… we believe in you

You are strong…

The "S" in GETBACKERS is STRENGTH… and your strength… our strength… is... Friendship… our loyalty and trust for each other. We're never alone… remember that Ginji!

'Ban-chan…'

Now do you believe in me?

Who are you?

A part of your past… and you promised me… do not let me down… get up Ginji…open your eyes…

Miyu…

The giggles fading.

Droplets of water and one hit Ginji's eyes he twitched.

"I'm not giving up! Never! Because! I AM NEVER ALONE!" Ginji screamed and thunder and lightning covered everything, glass shattering.

Ginji opened his eyes. He's back in the room.

"Minna!" he squealed.

"Ginji-san! You're back!"

"Hai!" Ginji smiled.

"That's good to hear…" Akabane said with a smile.

Ginji smile wavered but continued smiling.

"Where is Midou?" Shido asked.

"No idea… is everyone all right?"

"I think so…" Kadzuki answered.

"Ginji… do you think Ban is safe?"

"Daijoubou Himiko-chan! We're never alone!" he said with a smile. Himiko returned the smile.

Laughter

"We're never alone! That's a fraud! No one can ever stay with company… one will leave the other! That is destiny!" Yukari said.

"Not if we trust in each other!"

Yukari's smile disappeared. "Trust? Believe? There is no reality on those… they are nothing but just lies…"

Ban

"This is very troublesome! Where is this place! Kuso! I never thought Yukari could master such a powerful witchcraft… well… thanks to grandma of course! Kuso!" Ban cursed as he walks along a dirt path in the forest.

Then he reached a familiar shrine. "What the hell am I doing here?" he asked.

He roams his eyes around the shrine. It still looks the same, but how? This very shrine, was destroyed years ago, when the whole Kagoshima family was murdered.

He walks toward the main entrance; he glided through the whole place like how he walks through here long time ago.

He reached the living room and peaked from it. Seeing nobody there, he opened the shoji door wide. He went in and looked at the room with sadness in his eyes. He remembered how he used to study here with Maria and Yuki-san. He saw a small table with picture frames; he pulled one frame and looked at it with pain and longing in his eyes. It was the whole Kagoshima family with him and Maria. (Maria in the left, Yuki-san in the middle and Saburo-san in the right. In front of them stood three children, Subaru in the right, Ban in the left and Yukari stood between them.)

He placed the frame down and decided to see the whole place once more; a force is telling him that there is a reason why he is here. He passed a room and he heard whisperings.

"What are we going to do anata? Mistress Anna is determined to banish Ban-sama in this world… our family is in grave danger." said a worried female voice.

There was a long heavy sigh.

"We can do nothing… The queen is the one we are serving not Mistress Anna… we shall protect the Heir of the Snake Bearer in any costs." A male determined voice said.

"Its not our safety I am worried about… our children…"

"This is our duty… duty comes first… you know that…"

"Hai…"

Ban's eyes were shadowed. He decided to walk more. He failed to notice the commotion outside the shrine.

Inside the room, the man felt the murdering aura from the outside.

"They have come much earlier than expected… Yuki, the children…I'll hold them for as long as I can…"

"Anata… be careful…"

"This might me the last… Koi… remember that I love you so much and our children… I'll never regret having you as a wife and having such wonderful children…"

"I too… I love you…"

Ban hasn't gone long, the grandfather clock strikes twelve and eerie sound fills the whole shrine. He snaps his head up when he heard the shoji door opened and walked out from it is a man and a woman dressed in a fighting attire, Ban covered himself as he watch the man gave the woman a final kiss.

'Can this be… that night…?' Ban thought.

He watched the man disappeared in the dark hallway to the main entrance of the shrine while the woman walks in a fast pace to the direction Ban was, good thing he was well hidden.

The woman made a sharp turn and he can hear her fast walking. He closed his eyes. And it opened immediately. He felt murdering aura surrounding the whole shrine.

'There was no mistaken! This is the night of the Kagoshima murder' he thought miserably.

'Then why did Yukari brought me here? So I'll witness the pain they went through and make me blame myself. Is this the kind of torture, she's planning? Well, she's succeeding…'

He saw light from the outside that means the fight begins, Ban decided to make a move. He was not there when it happened at least now he can do something to lessen the pain his conscience is experiencing.

He ran towards the direction Yuki-san took. He reached Subaru's room.

"Subaru-kun! Subaru-kun!" he called knocking on the shoji door.

When he heard no answer, he opened the door to find Subaru wearing his shrine attire. Eyes closed and meditating.

"Subaru! You have to leave! The shrine is under attack!" Ban said and walks towards Subaru and clutches his shoulder to find his hand passing through Subaru's body.

"Nani!" he muttered and repeated the action to no avail. Until Subaru opened, his eyes and looked at the open window.

"Ban… We're sorry…" Subaru muttered out of nowhere. Ban's eyes widen.

'This can't be!' his mind screamed. He watched eyes wide as Subaru ran through him as if he's a ghost.

Instinct kicked in, Ban ran outside and followed Subaru. He noticed he was heading towards Yukari's room. Subaru opened the door with urgency.

"Kari-chan!"

"Onii-chan!" a female voice said.

"Come on! We're leaving!"

"Demo… Okaa-san, Otou-san…"

"This is our duty… don't worry I'll protect you…"

"Promise?"

"Promise! Let's go?"

"Hai"

Ban watched the whole scene with fear in his heart. Pain in his soul.

The two reached the room's door. Yukari looked at Ban's direction as if she's seeing him.

"Ban-chan…" she muttered.

Immediately, Subaru stopped walking and looked at Yukari.

"Imotou…"

Yukari removed her stare at Ban and looked at her brother.

"Hai?"

"Never tell anybody where Ban-kun is… understood…?"

"Hai… demo, he's with the children of fate right?"

"Hai"

"HE is safe, right?"

"Hai"

"Alright"

"Well then let's go, Okaa-san's waiting for us…"

"Hai"

Yukari and Subaru ran to the back exit, Ban followed. They saw their mother.

"Okaa-san!" Yukari said and hugged her mother.

"Now, no time to waste… leave!"

"Okaa-san"

"Please live for us… my child… live for us…"

"Hai"

Yuki-san smiled.

"Keep this necklace. That's our family's legacy… this will remind you of your duty as the Serpent Bearer's guardian… keep it safe…"

"Hai Okaa-san!" Yukari answered. Yuki-san put it on Yukari's neck. And hug her youngest child.

"Subaru… it's all up to you now… take care of her… the queen relies on us to keep the serpent's guardian safe."

"Hai…"

"Go…"

"Mother… I love you"

"I love you too son…"

"Me too…" Yukari said.

"I love you so much Yukari-chan… remember that always ne?"

"Hai"

"Now you two go…"

The two nodded and ran to the forest. Yuki-san cried. "Why does it have to be my girl? Why can't it be me…? Why does my child need to carry the curse of the Serpent Bearer's Guardian…? Ban-sama… please take care of my little girl… please…"

Ban heard her as clear as crystal. He looked down, ashamed, why does these things have to happen…

After Yuki-san disappeared, Ban followed Subaru and Yukari to the forests. He haven't gone far when the whole shrine exploded and fire broke.

Ban ran and ran.

He heard battle cried and spell casting. He saw Subaru taking every man single-handed.

'Where is Yukari?' his mind thought and search everywhere for the girl.

Then out of nowhere, six arrows embedded itself to Subaru. Ban screamed.

"SUBARU!" Ban ran to Subaru to catch him.

Subaru slowly fell and pass through Ban's body. He whispered in Ban's ears as if he sees him.

"Gomen nasai Ban… I wasn't strong enough…"

"Subaru"

Subaru fell on the ground. Ban was rooted on the ground where Subaru fell. He feels like crying but tears won't come out, how much he wanted to cry and lose control… but his mind refuses to.

A scream brought Ban back to reality. 'Yukari!'

He was about to move when he saw Subaru tried to stand up.

Ban felt helpless.

Subaru disappeared. Ban looked behind the large tree near by.

'Teleport… even though he is injured, he still has the power to cast the teleportation spell'

Ban ran to Yukari and arrive just in time to see Yukari about to be slashed. Subaru appeared and shielded Yukari from the strike.

"ONII-CHAN!" Yukari screamed.

Subaru smiled sadly to his sister.

"Gomen nasai Imotou… Onii-chan gave everything up… please be strong… I know how much you love Ban… be happy…" he touches Yukari's cheeks and kisses her forehead, he died.

"IIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Yukari screamed out of nowhere the wind blew hard and Yukari was surrounded by a whirl of powerful wind, crying.

"DIE! All of you DIE!" she screamed and began to float.

A powerful blast of light engulfed Ban.

Ban covered his eyes.

A few minutes passed. Ban found himself lying in a mirror like dimension.

"Finally awake? Did you like your dream Ban-kun?" a voice said.

Ban tried to stand. "Yukari…"

Laughs.

"Ban-kun… how did you like you dream?"

"I did not like it, one bit."

Yukari pouted "And why? I thought you'll like your dream… it's my favorite…"

Ban shook his head. "Tell me! How can I like that dream when all I can see is the people I care about die! And for Christ sake! It's my fault…"

Laughter again.

"What's so damn funny?"

"You… you actually care? That's ridiculous…"

"Nani!"

"When my family died… I learnt the word hate, but I refuse to acknowledge it because I love my family,… they died for me and for your safety… you came that night and kept me safe… I thought you cared… but I was wrong… when I thought no one can ever take you away from me… those stupid children of fate have to ruin it all again… you left me… again and you know what happened to me! You know what Ban-kun!"

"No"

"I'll show you…" Yukari removed her miko gi and turn around. Behind her were scars and burns. "They made fun of me Ban-kun… they treated my like shit… they killed me… ever so slow… and you're not there to save me…" she said voice full of hatred.

Ban's eyes were wide and shocked.

Yukari fixed her gi and turn to face Ban. "That's when I acknowledge hatred Ban-kun…"

"I didn't know… I didn't know…"

Laughter.

"How would you know? You're busy with the children of fate…"

"Yukari I am sorry…"

Yukari smiled. "I'll forgive you Ban-kun… if you answer my questions truthfully."

"What questions?"

"We are friends right?"

"Hai"

Yukari's smiling and Ban have a weird feeling.

"What do friends do to make their friends happy?"

"Anything"

"Honto?"

"Honto!"

"You'll do anything for me?"

"Hai"

"Honestly?"

"I am honest! I don't lie! You know that! Yukari please, let's get over this!"

Giggles from Yukari.

"I'll ask again Ban-kun… would you do anything for me?"

"I already answered that… yes I will…"

"If I ask you to kill me? Would you?"

"No"

"I thought you'll do anything I ask you…"

"Anything but not that… I can't hurt you?"

Laughs.

"Very well then, if I ask you to die for me… will you die for me?"

"…" Ban was lost of words.

Yukari stepped forward. Ban took a step back.

"Are you afraid of me Ban-kun?"

"No…"

"Then why are you backing against me…"

"…"

"Friends, give and take ne?"

"…"

"You took my family's life… I'll have to take yours… that's friendship ne?"

"Yukari! What are you talking about! Stop this!"

"So you don't want to be friends with me anymore?"

"It's not that!"

"Hmmm?"

"Yukari you've got to stop this… this is insane! You're not yourself! Please… I don't want to hurt you…"

"Hurt me?"

"Yukari…"

Yukari smiled. Step forward. Ban took a fighting stance.

"You leave me no choice Yukari…" Ban said and attacked Yukari with his evil eye. But he was surprised it didn't work. Yukari continued to advance to him.

He backed away. But then a glass trapped him from behind he tried to brake it but he failed.

"Kuso!"

Laughs.

"Ban-kun… Ban-kun… itoshi no Ban-kun… don't fight it any longer…it's useless…"

"Damn it!" 'Why didn't my evil eye worked on her?'

"Wondering why your evil eye didn't work ne Ban-kun?"

'How did she know…?' Ban thought eyes wide.

"Simple… eyes is the window of our soul… in the eyes we see the truth… and the truth is you can't hurt me… you said it yourself…"

Ban looked down. And gave up.

"That's my Ban-kun…" Yukari said and appeared in her hand a sharp spear.

She standing inches away from Ban.

Ban looked up. "Yukari…" his eyes showing something that only he understood.

Yukari smiled sweetly. "Now Ban-kun… die for me…"

She said piercing the spear in him. Ban's eyes widen and blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Yukari… I am sorry… I love you…"

Yukari smiled.

"I love you too Ban-kun… wont it be fun… you'll be in my dimension forever… all mine…"

Ban gave up and lowered his head.

**LAUGHS.**

13 yrs old

"Midou! You snake brain! Wake up!"

"Mou! Kagoshima… it's early!"

"Early your face! It's already noon!"

"EH!"

"Get your ass up now… or I'll bathe you in bed."

"That would be nice… will you be naked?"

"Pervert!"

**SMIRK**

"Ban come on… I've prepared a special menu for lunch and you're not eating with me…"

"Alright! Alright! I'm up… damn it… you're a spoil fun"

Yukari kissed Ban's lips

"Who's spoil fun?"

Ban smirked

"No one… I'm up… will you take a bath with me?"

"No"

"Awww… No fun…"

"Serves you right… hurry up… will you…"

"Hai Okaa-san!"

Yukari threw Ban a towel

"Thanks Sexy Butt!"

"Asshole!"

"Love you too!"

"GRRRR!"

LAUGHS from Ban

'I can't die now… I'll have to bring Yukari and mine's relationship the way before I left… I can't give up now…'

'Yukari'

'Shinjiteru'

'Yukari'

'Ban-chan…'

'Ginji'

Ban looked up, red aura surrounding him. Yukari stepped back.

"I call upon the ancient power, to help me in this darkest hour. Let the Serpent return to this place, Claim refuge in its rightful place." Ban muttered.

The glass holding him cracked and shattered.

Ban having his free hand unbound he clutched Yukari's shoulder.

"Evil that has traveled near, I call on you to disappear. Elementals heed my call; Remove this creature from these walls."

He chanted. Yukari began to tremble she dropped the spear.

"Ban-kun… no… please…"

"You're not Yukari… I know her… she might hate me… but she'll never kill me… for I know… she still loves me…," he said and closed his eyes.

"NNNOOOO!" Yukari began to fade.

His wounds began to heal.

"In this place and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Open the door through time and space, Create a path to the place where I am from." Ban muttered and a portal appeared.

* * *

Ban appeared back to where the others are.

"Miss me?"

"Ban-chan!" Ginji said and clung to Ban.

Ban smiled at Ginji and began to unclog Ginji from him.

"Step aside people… it's my game…"

…

Yukari's smile disappeared. Her precious mirror cracked.

…

"Like that itoshi?" Ban asked with a smile.

Yukari growled. The mirror shines.

"Now… Now… Let's end this… shall we…"

Ban removed his glass. Right hand rose beside him.

"Light as a feather, stiff as a board." The serpent snake moving. He began to elevate.

"Power of the serpent rise, Come to me across the skies. Return my power, give me back. All that was taken from the attack" he said and Ban started to glow in a red aura.

"Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here… Destroy the evil that threatens to take what's mine away…" Ban said and threw a powerful attack on the ground. A big snake like creature destroyed the grounds and destroy the protecting spell. Rocks flying under Yukari she shielded her eyes.

Ban took the opportunity to pass her shield and stood in front of her. Holding the mirror.

Yukari gasped.

Ban looked at her and uses the evil eye, Yukari's eyes widen, and Ban crushed the mirror. Yukari fell unconscious and landed in Ban's chest. Ban hold her. And whispered.

"I conjure thee, I conjure thee, I am the king you are the slave, as I desire so shall it be. Have a nice dream koishii" Ban murmured. And he began to go down the ruined floor carrying Yukari in his arms.

* * *

"Minna"

"That was awesome Ban-chan!" Ginji cheered.

Ban smiled. Let's go. They passed Kagami. The door opened. Before it, close Kadzuki saw Kagami smile.

Makubex sitting above the pile of monitors, the place is dark only the light from the monitor's serve as light.

"Welcome" Makubex said.

"Makubex…" Ginji muttered.

Makubex smiled. "Did you like my presents?"

"Yamete! Makubex… stop this will you and hand to us the IL."

Makubex laughed. "Why would I do that…? I control the future of Mougenjou."

"Makubex! You don't know what you are doing! You are putting many lives in jeopardy including yours!"

"I don't care…"

All was taken aback.

"By the way I still have my last surprise for you Ginji-san…"

"What are you talking about?"

Makubex click enter in his computer keyboard.

Nothing.

Few more minutes of silence then a sound of a flute. Ginji and the other's froze. Only one person can play that tune.

A feather landed on Ban's nose he sneezed.

"Feather? Where did it came from?" he look above him and saw feathers pouring on them.

"Ginji… what's this feather thing!" Ban asked.

Ginji on the other hand balled his fists. Kadzuki raised his Fuuchoin. Akabane pulled out his scalpels.

"What's going on!" Ban asked.

Giggles.

The whole place lightens there were feathers falling above from unknown source, thin cloth surround the entire room. From the center of the room just below Makubex, a transparent figure began to appear.

"Who?" Ban muttered.

Ginji's reaching his limit. He fisted his hand.

Kadzuki is really pissed off. First, that Yukari-onna and now Miyu, Makubex is insane.

Shido is angry, not only Makubex are playing with them, he's hitting Ginji on his weakest point, in this case Miyu.

Ban clutched Yukari tighter. He is worried about Ginji he knew that Ginji could never fight this woman.

Akabane wears a smile of excitement in his face. Himiko was fascinated.

Finally, Miyu's persona is in full view, wearing her Raijutei dress, red shoes, red lipstick, and golden eyes and shimmering feather robe around her, she's seated in a cross-legged position in mid air.

"Okarei Nasai" she said with a smile.

"Miyu" Ginji whispered.

Miyu looked at Ginji and floated to him.

She touched his face and smile. "Ginji-kun"

Ginji blushed. Miyu laughed

"You've come to play with me ne? Shido-nii? Kadzu-chan? Ginji-kun? And you even brought friends along… this is very nice…" she said with a smile.

"W-we're n-not h-here t-to p-play…" Ginji stuttered.

Ban kicked him. "Stop acting like a kid Ginji! Get over this! Oi! Ojou-san we're not playing with you… I am already fed up with that Makubex guy! And I'll not tolerate another disgusting trick"

Miyu laughed. "You are Midou Ban right? Watashi wa Yamano Miyu, Hajimemashite… I heard fascinating stories about you from that girl… Makubex…Yukari is her name, ne? It's just sad that she's already a loser…"

"Yukari's not a loser! Ojou-san! Don't mess with me I am in a very foul mood."

"Yare…Yare… Don't yell at me…" Miyu said and clutch Ginji's t-shirt and hid on his chest. Ginji blushed redder.

Ban growled. 'If Ginji didn't snap out of this he'll get really beaten up! Damn that ahou!'

"Ne, Ginji-san… you'll stay here ne?" Miyu said smiling up at him and closing her face to his.

"M-Miyu…" Ginji gulped.

"Miyu-san! Enough! Don't play with Ginji-san's emotions!" Kadzuki said.

Miyu pouted. "Are you jealous Kadzu-kun?" Miyu said and floated to Kadzuki, wrapping her hands around his neck.

Kadzuki froze. 'Damn! I'm paralyzed'

Miyu giggled. "See… Don't get jealous and all…"

"M-Miyu… Y-Ya-me-te…" Kadzuki tried to say.

Miyu giggled.

She floated and the thin transparent cloth dancing behind her. Circling everyone, Himiko's eyes were dilated and empty. Ginji's blushing furiously. Kadzuki's paralyze. Miyu turn to Shido but Shido turned into bats. Miyu smiled.

"Shadow Technique…" she twirls her Heaven's Feather Robe, suddenly out of nowhere Shido was wrapped in it tightly.

"Shido-nii, it's bad to run away especially from me… and you know that…" she smiled and floated near him.

She lifted a finger and Shido avoided it.

"Stop this Miyu… you're being fooled by Makubex… he's just using you like how he used Emishi and the others. Open your eyes!" Shido said.

"Using me? Makubex? Of course not… he's the only one who understands how I feel… being alone and left out… even you Shido-nii… you only see me as weak … right?"

"Never"

"Liar!" Miyu said and fisted her hand the cloth bind Shido tighter. He's having a difficulty in breathing.

Floats to Ginji. She whirls around Ginji. She looked at Ban. He's trembling.

"Midou-kun… pity… you don't want eternal happiness? That's sad…" she said and place her head on Ginji's chest.

"Amano-sama… I missed you…"

"M-Miyu…" Ginji said trying to fight Miyu's hypnotism.

Miyu giggled.

She floated in air…lifted her hand when a scalpel past her.

"You forgot about me… Yamano-san…" Akabane said.

Miyu giggled.

"Gomen nasai… shall we play… hmm?"

"Kurudou Akabane"

"Alright… let's play ne? Kurudou-san…" Miyu said.

"I don't mind…"

Miyu twirl her cloth and point at Akabane the invisible cloth surrounds Akabane but he immediately slashed it. Miyu smiled and appeared behind him. She raised her empty hand and flames erupted hitting Akabane but then Akabane disappeared.

"Well done Kurudou-san… impressive…"

"You're good too… Yamano-san… just like Ginji-kun… entertaining." Akabane said smiling.

Miyu moved and Akabane blocked her.

"Is it game over Yamano-san?"

"Not yet… we're just beginning…" Miyu said with a smile.

The two, exchange attacks, Akabane uses his scalpels while Miyu uses her flute to block Akabane's scalpels.

When Akabane countered Miyu's attacks, the effect of the hypnotism began to subdue.

"What happened?" Ginji asked blinking.

Kadzuki fell limp on the floor he's stressed out. Shido was dropped on the floor. Ban kneeled but hold on to Yukari's safety. Himiko leaned against the wall; it seems she's being drained.

"Ban-chan! Kadzu-chan! Shido! Himiko-chan! Daijoubou minna!" Ginji asked.

"Ginji… you didn't tell me that Miyu girl uses hypnotism…" Ban said.

"Only when she's in her Raijutei form… even I can't fight her words."

"Che! Even without hypnotism you're under her spell… so stop reasoning ahou, just take care… if this is the case, she'll use it against you…"

"I understand Ban-chan…"

Kadzuki closed his eyes, like Shido and Himiko. Ban also lost consciousness still holding Yukari because he suddenly became so tired.

Ginji heard metals clasps. He looked up. His eyes widen. Miyu and Akabane are exchanging attacks. Obviously, both are good but since Miyu's a woman, Akabane has the advantage. Akabane's clothes are either burnt or torn, while some parts of Miyu's clothes are torn, but most of the time Miyu uses the Heaven's feather robe to protect her.

Then Miyu's attacked missed. And Akabane raised his hand and muttered "Bloody Hurricane…"

"NO!"

Miyu's eyes widen. She's been hit powerfully by Akabane's bloody hurricane.

"Miyu!" Ginji screamed, his heart breaking 'This can't be happening! No!'

Miyu fell to the ground. Ginji ran to her and was about to touch her when her body turned into feathers.

"Nani!" Ginji muttered. Akabane's eyes widen "How did!"

Miyu appeared on the shadows.

"Do you think I'll be defeated that easily Kurudou-san? Think again…" Miyu said with a smile.

"Interesting…"

'She created an illusion of her…' Ginji thought and advance at Akabane.

"Akabane-san! Yamete!" Ginji said.

"Ginji-kun… it was nice of you to join us." Akabane said and landed beside Ginji.

"Amano-sama… I am glad you're able to fight my hypnotism…"

"Miyu! Stop this! It's pointless!"

"Pointless? It's not pointless… with this… I can prove to you that I am not weak and I am worth staying with you… and be your empress"

"Stop it already! I am no longer Raitei! I am now Ginji! Plain Ginji! I thought you will understand that!" Ginji explained despairingly.

"Why?" Miyu said her eyes were shadowed fists balled tightly.

"What do you mean?" Ginji asked confused.

"Why! Why are you like this… why do you keep on braking my heart… why!" Miyu screamed and charged her flames at Ginji. Ginji's eyes widen. 'Nadare (fireball)'

Akabane stepped in front and attacked Miyu. Miyu was stricken by his scalpel.

"Miyu!" Ginji screamed.

"Yamano-san… if you don't snap out of your insane mind, I'll have to kill you…" Akabane said smirking.

Miyu smiled evilly pushing Akabane away from her. She's holding her injury.

"Kurudou-san… I hate to say this but… I have to stop you from interrupting my talk with Amano-sama…" Miyu said and she raised her hand and out of it came two dragons.

"Yameni!"

Akabane backed but was trapped by her feather robe while, flames hit him burning Akabane, he fell unconscious.

Miyu smile triumphantly and turn to Ginji.

"Now I have you all myself… Ginji-kun…" Miyu said and smile.

"Miyu…" Ginji muttered not sure, if this is a good thing.

"Let's play… Amano-sama…" Miyu said quite teasing.

"Iie! This is not time to play! Miyu! Listen time is running out! If Makubex completed the Bomb… we'll all be in trouble…"

"Who cares? I have nothing to loose… I lost it all when you left me…" Miyu said with hatred.

"Miyu."

"You treat me like I am just a nuisance to you and the organization… you treat me like I am a child that needs your protection, well I'll prove you that I am capable of protecting myself from the likes of you! Flame!" Miyu said and attacked Ginji.

Ginji avoided her attacks.

"Miyu! I never thought of you as weak and nuisance! Never! What made you think that you are a burden?"

"The way you treat me! You always leave me in the camp while you and the others fight! You disregard my emotions and feelings! Flame! " Miyu said and raised her hand and attacked using her fire then charge using her flute.

Ginji blocked it. "Miyu! Yamete!"

Miyu continued to fight.

Ginji release his spark and push Miyu away from him. "Miyu! Onegai! I don't want to hurt you! Stop this! Onegai!"

Miyu smiled twirling her Heaven's Feather Robe. All at once Kadzuki, Ban, Yukari, Emishi, Shido, and Himiko were wrapped tightly by the cloth.

"Are you going to fight me or you'll let your friends die?" Miyu asked with a twisted smile.

Ginji flinched. 'What will I do now?'

"Answer me Amano-sama…" Miyu said tightening the bond.

"Yamete! What do you think you are doing! They are your friends too!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Friends! Are they? They are not…even Kadzu-chan… he betrayed me… he helped you… I hate him for leaving me too…" Miyu said somewhat sad.

"He didn't betray you! He did what he think is right!" Ginji reasoned out.

"Right! Is it right to promise someone that you'll never leave her yet in the end, you'll also leave her just like the others… tell me! Is that just!" Miyu said almost in tears.

She flew to Kadzuki's struggling form.

"It's your fault Kadzu-chan… if you didn't help him… you wont be suffering like this now… it's your fault you choose him over me… Gomen…" Miyu said and lean her head to Kadzuki then tighten the bond. Kadzuki's eyes closed forcefully in pain.

"STOP IT!" Ginji screamed. He's reaching his limit. And Miyu's adding to his annoyance.

Miyu raised her head. "Are you ready to fight?"

"…"

"Well then… watch your friends die… in my hands…" Miyu said leaning her head back to Kadzuki.

Ginji's eyes were shadowed.

"Why Miyu? Why are you doing this? They are your friends, they treated you like a friend even more than that… why are you doing this!"

"Because…" Miyu stopped. She remembered a flashback.

"Miyu-chan… please rest… it wont do you well if you restraint yourself too much…" Kadzuki said.

"Kadzuki's right… you better rest Miyu-chan… you don't want to become sick… don't you?" Shido asked.

"Here now Miyu-sama… I'll tell you stories!" Emishi said smiling.

BONK!

"Itai!" Emishi said.

"Don't even think of telling Miyu-chan your silly stories… it'll only stress her out! Baka!" Shido said and aimed for another bonk but Miyu smiled and stopped Shido.

"Yamete Shido-nii… alright… I'll rest and leave everything in your hands… minna… Arigatoo…"

Shido smiled and mess her hair. "Good"

"I'll prepare your bath… you don't mind? Don't you?"

"Hai… I don't mind at all Kadzu-chan… thank you…"

"Not at all…"

"You have the loveliest hair Miyu-chan… don't you know that…" Kadzuki said combing Miyu's hair after her bath.

"Liar… you have the longest and most beautiful hair I've ever seen."

"It's long, yes and healthy but it's not as lively as your hair… you hair speaks in volume… in every sway it tells something of how you feel… it's so lovely." Kadzuki said as he caress her hair.

"You read me like an open book… am I that transparent?" Miyu asked.

"You can say that you are very sensitive in every way… delicate because you are too precious…"

Miyu smiled.

"Rest now empress… tomorrow… all is well…"

"Arigatoo…" Miyu said closing her eyes.

end

Miyu opened her eyes and clutched her head. 'Itai…What the hell!'

Miyu's balance wavered. Miyu's eyes flicker emotion. Ginji noticed.

**Still… they left you… what kind of friends are they?** A voice said in her ear.

She immediately stiffen and her eyes went back to emotionless façade.

"Are they my friends? If so... then why did they leave me?" Miyu said uncaring.

'A moment ago emotion flicker in her eyes, then it vanished… It means Makubex's controlling her… but how?' Ginji thought.

"I hate them!" Miyu said twirling the cloth tighter every one twitched and struggles in pain. Ginji fisted his hand. 'Miyu's getting far… I can't let her be!'

"I hate them…Just like the way I hate you for leaving me!" Miyu said outrage and lounge at Ginji.

Ginji's eyes widen. He blocked Miyu's attack with his hand guard.

"Miyu… stop this… I don't want to fight you… but you're not giving me any choice."

"Then… fight!" Miyu said, she flipped and raised her hand and point at Ginji and muttered.

"Flame!"

Ginji stood straight. Leaving no choice. He's ready to fight.

Ginji avoided the attack by sidestepping.

"Yamete" Ginji's eyes were shadowed.

"You can no longer dictate my actions… you said yourself… you are no longer Raitei… there is no way I'll obey a weakling like you!" Miyu said and attack once more.

"Flame!"

Ginji once more side steps and avoided Miyu's attacks.

"Miyu"

Miyu raised her hand to deliver another attack but Ginji disappeared in his spot and appeared in front of Miyu. Miyu's eyes widen, she flew a bit backward. Ginji holds her right hand.

"Miyu… stop it…" Ginji said in a whisper.

"Iie! Flame!" Miyu said using her left hand to attack Ginji. Ginji was thrown to the wall.

Miyu's breathing hard. 'How did he become so fast suddenly… is it because… Raitei… no… he wont let Raitei out… I knew that! Or his friends won't forgive him… demo…'

'Why am I scared…? I shouldn't be… what's happening.'

**Hate him… he left you alone right? He is to blame for your cold and broken heart… make him suffer too…** that again voice said. Another glint from the earring. Her fear, all gone only to be replaced by burning hatred.

---

Meanwhile Ginji's having a difficulty in standing.

'That was close… I nearly allowed Raitei to take over me… I should be careful… Miyu's under Makubex's control, she's not herself… I should take note of that… Miyu…'

He noticed Miyu's troubled look and take note of the glint in her earring then her emotions disappeared.

'Could it be…! I'll find out… what ever it takes'

Ginji tried to stand again. He raised his hand and pointed it to Miyu. He release a spark and out of nowhere, Miyu was hit by a bolt of electricity all over. Her body jerk wildly.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed. And fell to the floor. Ginji's eyes were shadowed.

The heaven's feather robe was burnt. Miyu tried to stand up. Her eyes bore no emotions.

"Naruhudo…" Miyu muttered.

Ginji walked toward her.

"If you want to kill me...do it, but spare the others… they haven't done anything to you…" Ginji said.

Miyu raised both her hand on chest level releasing flames.

Ginji didn't block the attack and just allow the flame to attack him.

He continued to walk towards Miyu.

The bond was loosened and everyone fell to the floor. Miyu glanced at them.

"I careless whatever happens to them… like you… they did leave me…" she said looking straight to Ginji.

Ginji's walking straight to her eyes shadowed.

Miyu lounged at Ginji. Ginji blocked it, throwing Miyu to the other side and advance to her and attack. Miyu blocks Ginji's attack and at the same time counter. This attacks continued for minutes until they part, breathing hard.

Ginji noticed that Miyu's movements are faster than ever. 'She's trying to reach her limit and it was no good…'

Why don't you allow me to settle this…? I'll be more than glad to finish it for you

'No! I won't allow you! You'll put Miyu's life in danger!"

As if your doing a great job! Look here Ginji… I am more capable in stopping her destructive manner… more than you could do… and why would I hurt someone whom I chose to be my empress… think.

'Still NO is my answer! I'll handle her! If that's the last thing I'll ever do!'

You're stubborn!

'Damn, I am… you should know that!'

--

Miyu attacked again and Ginji countered and attack his eyes turning into emotionless copper. Then when they stop it return to normal.

Miyu's breathing hard. Ginji's doing the same.

Ginji noticed the chain hanging on her neck. He raised his hand and sent a clasp of electricity to her she avoided but in the process it hit the chain and it fell to the floor.

"If you want to kill me… don't wear that thing… only the Miyu I know has the right to wear that… in this case you are not her." Ginji said.

Miyu's eyes widen Ginji's words streaked her. 'Who's he talking about… I am Miyu… I don't understand…' Miyu kneeled and looked down at the chain and was about to pick it up when…

**flashback (Miyu's POV)**

"Happy Birthday Miyu-chan!" Kadzuki greeted her.

"Arigatoo Minna!" Miyu said with a smile. But her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Miyu-chan, here have this… it tastes good…" Shido said and gave her a small plate of cake.

"Thanks Shido-nii…"

"You're welcome…"

"Miyu-sama! I'll tell you a joke… Listen carefully! Ne? ----- ne! ne!"

Miyu tried to crack a smile. Then Shido bonked Emishi.

"Stop it ahou! It's not funny!"

"Miyu… here's our gift…" Masaki said and hand her a box.

"Eh! For me?" Miyu asked and looked at everyone.

"Hai… for you…"

"A-Arigatoo…" Miyu said and gave them a smile. She opened the box and saw a fine, thin cloth almost transparent and a white fabric dress with bare back.

Miyu's eyes widen. "Kirei…"

"We're glad you liked it Miyu-san…" Makubex said.

"Minna… I i-don't know how to thank you…"

"Smile… that's more than enough for us…" Kadzuki said.

Miyu smiled. "Hai… Itsumo…"

Ginji on the other side is just watching them silently.

After the small gathering, they organized, Ginji walked Miyu back to her quarters. Upon reaching the door, Miyu smiles to Raitei thanking him for the pleasant day and wishing him a peaceful night. Miyu was about to turn when Ginji stopped her and hand Miyu a small box.

"Are? Is this for me?"

"A birthday present"

"Thank you so much Raitei… This isn't a ribbon I presume I won't trade any other ribbon for the one's I'm wearing now…" Miyu said teasingly referring to the ribbons that hung arranged in her hair.

"Worry not then" he said quite smiling.

"Can i?"

"Of course… How then, would you know what's inside if you wont open it? You've not become a fortune teller, have you?"

"Careful your highness... that sounds like a joke…" Miyu said smiling.

"Whatever"

Miyu opened it. It was a pair of chains… a moon and star joined back to back. Miyu let out a small 'Oh my god'

"Do you like them?"

"Of course! Oh! Thank you Raitei!" she said and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah… Yeah… Let go" he said.

"Demo… why is it two?"

"Because… the other one is for me…"

"Eh! For you?"

Raitei nodded getting the other chain.

The glow of the moon illuminating the two from where the stood, gentle breeze blowing.

"I promise to keep you safe all the time… to always think of your happiness…" he said sincerely looking straight into Miyu's eyes, he held the chain to Miyu.

Miyu can feel tears forming and get the other pair of the chain.

"And I promise to always be safe to not worry you, I promise to be always happy as long as I am with you… heart and soul." She said and gave Ginji the chain. Ginji accepted it and drew Miyu close to him, and envelope her in a tight embrace.

After a few minutes.

"That's quite a confession my lady…" Raitei murmured letting Miyu go.

Miyu blushed. "The same with you your highness…"

Ginji laughed. Miyu loves it when Ginji laugh… he's so carefree and innocent.

"Now off to bed Miyu… I know you are tired…"

"Hai… Arigatoo"

**END of Flashback**

"Raitei…" she whispered, she's about to touch the chain when the mysterious voice spoke again.

**Don't be fooled by those memories… he left you right? Which means he doesn't care why trust him once again….** The earring Miyu's wearing shine's brighter than before and Ginji noticed it. She haltered on her movements and tremble. Her eyes devoid of emotions once more. She stood up disregarding the chain and its necklace. She prepared to attack Ginji.

Miyu raised her both hands.

"Flames from hell! Summon!" she called and attacked Ginji.

'The earring is the medium… I am sure of it.' Ginji said and avoided the attack using his magnetic field.

Ginji crossed his both hand on his chest and on his fists, he collected electricity. Upon gathering the enough amounts of volts, he released it and charged at Miyu.

Miyu's blocks was useless and was thrown back to where she's standing. Landing on her back. She saw the chain Raitei had given her, lying far from her. She closed her eyes.

'Why am I doing these things? Why am I even here? This isn't me. Then who am I? The last thing I remembered is the feeling of loneliness in that dark room, no one is there… I am all alone. For how long I don't remember. When I woke up.'

**Flashback**

"Makubex" Miyu whispered.

Makubex looked at her, eyes wide.

"Miyu-san… omae…"

Miyu smiled at him. "Daijoubou…"

He looks away.

"Where are the others? I'll go look for them…" Miyu said smiling.

"Ginji-san's back"

Miyu stopped and looked at Makubex.

"He is?"

"Hai…"

"Yokatta… he had me worried… Gomen… I made you worry too… demo, I'm fine now… that was a long sleep… probably a week or two ne?" Miyu said and hugged Makubex from behind

"Iie…" he answered bowing.

"Huh?" Miyu loosen her hug.

"Two years" he said softly.

"Two years?" Miyu questioned.

"Aa… you were asleep for two long years… everything has changed."

Miyu was immobile, she dropped her hands.

"That long"

"Aa"

"Demo… how?"

"Electric cables… you reacted to electricity… that's why I made something to rejuvenate you completely… it took me 1 year to complete it. And then we started the medication. But, still nothing happened. Then when Ginji-san's energy force entered Mougenjou, there were drastic changes in your condition. Your vitals it become unbelievably normal and so do with your energy flow. That's why I increased the voltage and try to reach your subconscious. Here's the outcome… you're finally awake. I thought I'll fail in this one too…"

"Makubex"

"I succeeded in bringing you back…"

"Here… my present, for your return." Makubex placed an earring on Miyu's ear.

"Gomen ,Miyu-san"

"Kirei… huh? Why are you apologizing? It's pretty and-" Miyu stopped talking.

"Makubex-"

"Gomen nasai…"

Makubex pressed the enter button and Miyu blanked.

**End of flashback**

Miyu smiled, eyes shadowed. Now she can remember everything.

"Make them feel the loneliness you have felt Miyu-san, show them your hatred" Makubex ordered, Miyu nodded her eyes emotionless and deadly.

'It's not my hatred or my loneliness you want to make them feel… it's yours… wakarimasu Makubex.'

Miyu stood up gathering every inch or power left. She began to levitate.

"Let's finish this of Ginji…"

Ginji looked at her the earrings brightens more.

'Miyu… I won't lose you again… I won't accept failure now…'

Miyu crossed her hands on her chest and closed her eyes. Ginji stiffened immediately.

'She's not planning to… - not that… she can't…'

Soon enough large amounts of electricity and flame begun to round her.

'Iie!' Ginji's eyes widen.

Miyu opened her eyes. Blazing gold.

"Shine!"

She raises both her hands and point it at Ginji, lightning and flame emerge and attack Ginji.

Ginji crossed both his hand on his chest to stop the attack.

'How can I stop this!' Ginji screamed in his thoughts.

'In her condition she can't handle the amount of volts! She'll die!'

"You can't use them against me Miyu… I am still the thunder emperor! Stop this Miyu! You're putting your life in more danger!" Ginji pleaded.

"I don't care…"

Ginji stiffened. 'What am I going to do! If this continues… Miyu's life will be endangered…'

I told you before hand… leave it to me…

'Demo…'

Do you think I would hurt the woman who's the center of my being? The only woman I wanted to be with… think Ginji… if she uses the thunder and lightning dragons two more times with the kind of condition she is in… she'll surely die… do you want her to die?

'I don't! But… how sure I am that you'll not hurt her…'

You are me and I am you… we might have different attitudes but we have the same heart and you should know better how I feel about her…

'I know… can you control your powers?'

I'll do everything… just to save her…

'I trust you…'

Good

Raitei and Ginji's body begun to glow. Ginji's eyes turned into Raitei's eyes but his hair remained.

Miyu came to her final decision.

'I'll be more than happy to fight him with all I have, Makubex… I hope I could make you happy'

She attacked again, this time Ginji was ready for it. He release enough amounts of volts and concentrate on her earring.

**Finish him off… Miyu-san… he don't love you… he never did**

The earring she's wearing exploded. Miyu gave everything in this last blow.

---

Miyu released all her power when her eyes widen.

"Nani!"

She's surrounded by aero plasma.

"I won't lose you Miyu… I won't…" he said and screamed.

Miyu's body began to fall down. Ginji ran to catch Miyu's body.

Miyu felt a warm body catch her fall. She opened her eyes and see Ginji holding her.

"Raitei" she whispered.

"Miyu…"

"Gomen nasai…" Miyu said caressing Raitei's face.

"…"

Miyu let go of Raitei's face and move her hand to get the chain. She stared at it.

"Miyu"

"How could I be so stupid… I forgot your happiness… I am selfish…"

"It's not your fault"

"It is my fault… Raitei … I am weak… I am not worth of your attention."

"Maybe… but there's no one I would protect more than the way I would for you"

"Raitei…"

"I know you are thinking… That's not it… I left to protect you and so do with the others"

"Hn?"

Raitei smiled, his sweet smile.

"My heart says it over and over again Miyu… it will only protect you and you alone"

"Raitei"

Ginji touches her face.

The electricity begun to subside

"Ginji-kun… Gomen…"

"I know… Miyu… I am grateful of him… if not for him… I could have lost you…"

"Gomen"

"Rest Miyu… we'll talk when you are ready… but always remember what he said it's all true… I feel the same… ever since…"

Miyu smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you Miyu… now and forever… you are the only one who'll hold my heart… for as long as I live."

Ginji said and kissed Miyu's forehead.

---

The environment changed and they are back to Makubex's room.

Ban choose this time to wake up and saw the two.

"Oi! Ginji! What happened?"

"Ban-chan? Are you alright?"

"Yea! Yea! I am fine, what happened?"

"It's finished… Miyu's back"

"Good for you…"

Ginji smiled and looked at Miyu's sleeping form. He puts her beside Yukari.

…

Few more minutes the others started to wake up too.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for your time! Please send me a review… Domo Arigato!

-Raijutei-


End file.
